The Fifth Element
by commandmetobewell
Summary: When Korra had bent the spirit beam in order to protect Kuvira and Asami, she never would have thought that it would cause them to be transported into an entirely new universe. As the Avatar delves deeper into uncovering the mess that surrounds the fate of the galaxy, Korra realizes that her battle to save humanity from complete annihilation has only just begun.
1. A Whole New World

**A/N: Trigger Warning: Gore and Graphic Depictions of Violence.** I've been wanting to do this for a very long time, and now I guess I wrote it, lol. I was mostly inspired by 2dshepard's fanart on tumblr of these two, so I decided to write a fiction piece about it, haha. This story is gonna be heavy and thick with both plot and emotional stuff. If you've read my mini-fic, "The End of an Era", you'll know what I mean by angst, haha. Anyways, I've never done a cross-over before so let me know if this is terrible or something, haha. I hope y'all enjoy it, and hopefully leave some feedback! :D Thanks for all the support on my other stories (which will be updated shortly), and enjoy! :)

* * *

Asami has always wondered what death feels like.

As she clambers through the thick vines, following the sounds of Korra and Kuvira's screaming, she deduces that death must feel better than whatever numbing pain she's experiencing right now. Her father is dead, smashed into flecks of flesh and dust. Her mother is somewhere in the afterlife, and her friends… well, they're _hopefully_ still breathing. Fire burns up ahead, followed by a parade of flying rocks and bursts of ice. Purple light beams on, following the movements of the elements. Anger fuels Asami's every aching step as she limps towards the clearing in which Korra and Kuvira battle.

Before she can take another step, however, something crashes into her, sending her whirling backwards.

"Fuck," Korra's voice grumbles as she rolls off the heiress' body, clutching her chest. Asami stumbles forwards, grappling at Korra's arms as the young Avatar grinds her teeth in pain and frustration. The inventor looks down, shocked to see blood pooling beneath her closed fingers. Scarred flesh is barely visible in the pale light of the purple beam flashing behind them. Teetering to the side slightly, Korra groans and leans against the bark of a remarkably unscathed tree. The Avatar's eyes shift upwards, dazed and confused at the sight of Asami's worried face.

"Korra," Asami chokes out as she gazes at the multiple wounds and lacerations that coat the dark skinned woman's body in terrible blacks, reds, and blues. Korra shakes her head and coughs out a wad of blood as she struggles to push off the tree. Her back hunches as she limps forwards, back towards the entrance of the clearing. Before she can move further, Asami reaches out and tugs at her arm.

"What are you doing?" The heiress asks, her voice shaking with fear and worry. Korra winces at the touch, but shrugs out of the older woman's hold. Her eyes are cloudy with grief and dismay as she shakes her head, gazing back to the clearing where the fate of the city rests.

"I'm going to end this," she mutters through gritted teeth, "once and for all."

"You can't," Asami tells her strictly, slipping on her glove. Korra raises her brow but the inventor nods her head, "not alone, that is." Korra looks as though she's about to argue, but before she can, Asami wordlessly pushes forward, running towards the manic dictator with a determined face.

Kuvira grins wickedly from the gun, swinging the nozzle back to face them.

"Brought a friend, _Avatar_?" She snarls out, glaring at Asami before smirking at Korra.

The younger woman stands in front of the heiress, her fists erupting in flames. Her chest burns with the score from a shot she'd been nicked with earlier. Ignoring the reddening flesh beneath her collarbones, now blistering and peeling from under the burnt clothing, Korra stands straighter, extending her arms and shooting a jet of fire in the former captain's direction. Kuvira dodges the attack by only a hair, causing her to lose her balance upon the platinum beam. Her foot slides against the safety valve, causing her boot to kick the handle off clean. The small piece of metal, now fallen to the crisp earth floor, goes unnoticed by anyone as Kuvira growls at the two women menacingly.

"Fine," she snaps as she twirls the gun again, "I'll kill her first and make you watch as she dies."

"No," Korra replies as she darts forward, slicing gusts of air towards the metal-bender, "no more killing. No more war. This ends, _now_."

Korra kicks up a pile of rocks and throws them out to meet Kuvira's chest. The boulder slams into her with a force brute enough to knock her out from the vines, sending her tumbling to the floor. The cannon jerks upwards, purple light frothing at the nozzle. Before Korra can strike again, Kuvira slams her fist against the ground, causing a wave of earth to whip Korra out from under her feet, sending the Avatar hurdling through the air to the other side of the clearing. Upon seeing her friend being cast aside like a rag-doll, Asami runs over to Kuvira, her eyes glazed with rage as she screams, jumping into the air before landing with her glove pressed flat against the metal-bender's clothed chest. Kuvira hisses as one-hundred thousand volts of electricity jolt up and down her body, causing her skin to char. Asami is relentless as she pushes harder, images of her father and of a bloodied Korra surging through her mind. Her anger and need for revenge consumes her as she watches Kuvira's eyes widen.

"Asami, stop! The cannon!"

The heiress and the metal-bender both look up to see the nozzle swinging in their direction, the light beaming from the wide hole. Asami pulls her glove away and stops breathing out of shock. Kuvira, still dizzy from the overload of electricity, barely has time to recognize that the Spirit Beam is heading towards them. Asami hears something crunch, causing her head to cock to the side and glance at Korra, limp-running towards them. Her face is ashen with worry and fear, and in that moment, Asami begins to understand that death seems imminent. Her head swivels slowly to face the impending purple flare, her breathing slowing and her eyes narrowing like a predator upon stalking its prey.

 _Let it come_ , she seethes internally, _let me become death._

Just as the beam fires, Asami watches in horror as Korra's body steps in front of hers. The Avatar's hands are facing forward, producing a gust of air as she takes a steady stance. The heiress shakes her head and goes to move, but her body is slow and her movements are disjointed. The gun produces its foretelling shriek, and Asami's heart stops beating in trepidation of what's to come. Korra's body begins to glow, a scream piercing her lips as the heat of the oncoming beam begins to engulf them. Kuvira sits up and clutches the dirt beneath her fingers in fear. Korra's head jerks up and the middle of her chest begins to glow a whitish-blue. Asami's reminded of the time she'd become a spirit to defeat Unaavatu in Republic Spirit.

"No…," she breathes out as she suddenly realizes Korra's intentions, "Korra, no!"

Her cries are drowned out in the deafening noise as the beam fires. Purple and white light blind the young heiress and the metal-bender. The world goes from extremely bright and hot to cool and dark within a few seconds. The noise disappears, and soon Asami finds herself being tossed upwards, side-to-side, and then back down against something cold and hard. Her body feels like it is stretching and ripping apart, but at the same time being compressed into a pinhead. Asami screams as her head hits a hard ground with a thunk, knocking her out cold. Before her eyes close shut, Asami looks over to see Korra's body stop glowing and fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

There's a piercing scream before everything goes dark.

/

Asami blinks open her eyes slowly, much against what her throbbing head wants. Her entire body feels like it's on fire as she stirs from her place, lying upon the floor. The ground beneath her is cold, hard, uncomfortable; it's not at all like the texture of earth or dirt. The heiress grumbles as she glances around at her surroundings, vision still blurry and faded. All she makes out is walls upon walls of metal and steel. There are a few windows in the distance, but all around her is mainly metallic scaffolding. The woman furrows her brows in confusion as she cocks her head to the side. It seems almost like a factory, but the spaces are predominantly void of any kind of machinery.

"Ugh," she chokes out in a wheeze. Her lungs ache as she closes her eyes again, groaning in pain. She waits a few moments as the spell of nausea, from having moved her head too quickly, simmers down. Once she feels like she's managed to compartmentalize the various jabbing pains, she reopens her eyes and glances around at the empty spaces. Scattered papers and random assortments of garbage litter the floor. Asami gazes to the side, her eyes widening as she makes out a limp body laying with their legs under a scrap piece of metal.

"Korra! Shit… oh God," Asami blurts out her best friend's name as soon as she meets the sight of the downed Avatar, laying with her limbs splayed out a few meters from her. Something pulls at her heartstrings as tears well in her eyes at her fallen friend, suddenly reminded of the time Zaheer had poisoned her. Kuvira rests closer beside her, arm bent at an awkward angle and face planted into the ground, though her back still falls and rises.

With Asami's exclamation, the metal-bender shifts her body, blinking her eyes open until dull green eyes meet her own emerald. She looks around at her surroundings, her eyes growing wide with fear and anger before she turns to face the Korra laying before her. A snarl plays at the older woman's lips as she struggles to her feet, her hand out in preparation to bend the metal of the floor around the neck of the woman who'd taken everything away from her. Asami's eyes widen as she gasps, rushing to stand as she leaps towards Korra, her glove extended and primed for a punishing electrocution.

"You wouldn't want to do that, _Ms Sato_ ," Kuvira growls lithely, spitting her name like venom as the charging woman stops to stand before her friend's defenceless body. The heiress only snarls back, stiffening her back and drawing her arms forward in offensive position.

"Stay away from her," she snaps in return, "or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Like I killed your father?" Kuvira glowers wickedly, a smirk plastered to her face as she extends her hands, her fingers curling upwards to draw two sharp blades of metal into the air. Asami almost falls for the bait, but instead, the woman stays stoic and rigid over Korra's body.

"He was pathetic - squashed like a fucking _bug_ ," Kuvira sneers, goading her own as her fingers twirl around the metal, "and believe me, I won't hesitate with allowing his whore of a daughter to follow in his footsteps. I'm sure he won't mind seeing you so soon, hey Daddy's girl?"

"You bitch, shut up!" Asami screams, finally snapping under the weight of the metal-bender's threats, her bottle-green eyes glowing with an immeasurable amount of rage. Kuvira's lips curl up into a wicked smile as she grins. She launches the two blades of metal in her direction, but Asami dodges with refined experience. One of the makeshift daggers misses, but the other manages to nick her arm, causing the heiress to screech in pain. Blood drips to the floor as she rolls, evading another chunk of metal. She swings her legs in a fast circle, knocking Kuvira to the ground roughly. The metal-bender grabs at Asami's ankle, bringing her down. The two twist and roll upon the floor, kicking and punching mercilessly.

"Finally," Kuvira snaps as she bends a piece of metal around the inventor's waist and flings her off and into a wall, "a non-bender with some fight."

Asami moans out in pain as she clambers to her hands and knees, blood dripping down her nose as she glances up. Her ribs protest as she goes to stand, causing her to fall back against the ground with a huff. Her bleeding arm has grown numb and her head feels like it's been hit by a Satomobile. She can only watch helplessly as Kuvira limps over to Korra's body, grabbing at the Avatar's collar with a fistful of her shirt. Asami lets loose a growl, but her body can't move just yet. The inventor can only lay and watch painfully as she's helpless once more. _This is it_ , Asami thinks dreadfully, _I'm losing another person I love_. The former captain only laughs as she heaves the Water Tribe girl upwards in a clean jerk, smashing her against a wall.

The Avatar's eyes jerk open and she coughs as she's thrown back to the ground roughly. She glances up to see a bloodied Asami crawling to her hands and knees, but before she can part her mouth to call out to her, a firm boot plants itself in her back and an elbow winds around her neck, harshly tugging upwards. Her neck nearly snaps under the pressure, but she can barely manage a strangled cry. Kuvira's sinister laugh echoes off the metal walls. Beside them, Korra notices a beam of energy surging upwards, a faint droning sound reverberating from each and every pulse. Her eyes flicker open and shut with the lack of oxygen to her brain, but she shakes her head, growling as she fights to stay conscious.

"W-Wait," Korra gasps, clawing at the arm around her neck, "Kuvira, just… just w-wait."

"For what?" Kuvira spits, driving her armoured knee into Korra's back, causing the Avatar to scream in agony. "You have nothing left to live for."

Kuvira releases her hands from her wrists, instead replacing them with metal cuffs from the floor. With a quick jab of her fingers, two blades of steel pierce through the Avatar's chest from beneath her. Korra lets out an agonizing shriek as the sharp prick of the makeshift daggers pierce her already blemished skin. Her eyes begin to flicker as the Avatar State begins to take over, protecting her from further harm as she metal-bends the blades away. Blood pools from beneath her, acting as an adhesive as the crimson sticks her clothing to the cool floor. Korra growls as she rolls her body swiftly, breaking the cuffs and sending a blast of air in Kuvira's direction. The metal-bender snarls as she's thrown against the wall. Korra goes to launch a fireball in her direction, but the State suddenly cuts out, violently dropping her to her knees.

"You're pathetic," Kuvira snarls as she stands, panting with exertion. "You were no match for me in Zaofu, and you're no match for me here."

"That's just it," Korra huffs out between a hacking cough. Crimson blood dribbles down her chin as she glances up at a somewhat confused and irritated Kuvira, before looking around her in a dazed shift of her head. "We don't know where 'here' _is_ , Kuvira."

"What does it matter?!" The metal-bender roars as she bends another chunk of metal to her face. "This ends now, Avatar!"

Korra doesn't have time to react as the metal flies in her direction. The Avatar only ducks as the block soars over her head and into the shining orb of light behind her. The beam cackles and fizzles, spewing sparks of electricity everywhere. The metal absorbs the tiny shocks before consuming them. Korra scrunches her brows together in confusion as she watches the beam start to grow thinner, its energy being absorbed by the steel chunk. She may have not had a proper schooling before, but she's seen what can happen when electricity and metal interact. After having seen the destruction of Varrick's pulse upon the Mecha-Suits back in Republic City, she knows what is about to come.

"Run!" Korra screams turning back to face Kuvira as the crackling behind her grows louder, "fucking run!"

This time, upon seeing the beam manifesting its power inside the metal block, Kuvira freezes in horror. She knows what's about to happen next, and as she glances to the few metal straps upon her shoulder blades, she cannot help the deeply rooted fear from taking over. Her frame stiffens from shock, preventing her from moving. Korra follows the dictator's gaze and immediately knows what the metal-bender is thinking. Fortunately for Kuvira, Korra isn't one to hesitate. The Avatar hastily reaches up and quickly rips the few remaining clasps of metal from her uniform and whips them across the room as she stumbles to her feet. She scrambles to get as far away as she can, but her pace is sluggish and her footsteps clumsy from disorientation.

"Korra, the beam!" Asami's voice cries out, causing the Avatar's head to cock to the side. The heiress is running towards her, eyes wide with trepidation as she grabs the Avatar with her non-gloved hand. Asami hoists her up and drags her further away from the beam. They run over to where Kuvira is still standing, dumbfounded. Korra notices the metal belt around Kuvira's waist and gasps. A terrifying high-pitched grating noise, almost like nails upon a chalkboard, sounds from behind them and Korra turns, only to see the last sliver of the beam absorb itself into the metal orb.

It takes a little less than two seconds for it to explode.

Korra whips around, and as if she were in slow motion, she rips the metal from Kuvira's waist with a flick of her bloodied fingers. The electric waves from the conducted steel pulse out in a steady wave, rippling through the air with strong currents of high voltage. Korra barely manages to throw the metal belt to the side before the pulse hits them, sending them all careening backwards and into the far wall from the sheer force of the blast. Korra gasps as she feels fire burn into her chest, brighter and hotter than before. The Avatar glances down in horror to see a small piece of shrapnel from Kuvira's previous daggers is lodged in her skin. The electricity zaps through the tip, causing thousands of volts of current to zip through her veins.

"No!" Asami cries out as she watches Korra's body jolt upon the ground. Kuvira backs herself into the wall with wide, fearful eyes as the Avatar's eyes flicker between white and blue. Screams tear from the younger woman's throat, terrifying enough to make the metal-bender's blood curdle. Her jaw opens and snaps shut in rough bites, trying to ward off the excruciating pain she's experiencing. Asami reacts quickly, tearing off a riding glove from her shaking hand and shoving the wad of it into the younger woman's mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue as she thrashes upon the ground. Kuvira only continues to watch silently as Korra finally stops her writhing.

"Shit, shit, shit," Asami cries as the smell of charred skin and smoke filter into the air. Kuvira slowly nods her head up to see that the beam from before has gone, leaving an empty, blackened space in the middle of the room. Her breathing quickens as she glances around the new area. There is little light, with the only source being the orange and brown haze filtering in through the windows in the distance. The hallways are unlike any hall she'd been in before. Everywhere she looks, there are metal and concrete walls, almost curved in the shape of a flattened octagon.

"Korra, wake up," Asami whimpers as she shakes Korra's motionless body. "You're not leaving me, not after you were gone for three years. Come on, Korra. Fight back. F-Fight back… please. You can't leave me. You made me a promise that you're here to stay. Just… just hang on, Korra."

Tears run down the heiress' cheeks as she grips her friend tighter in her arms. Her body is limp and heavy. Her skin almost sizzles as Asami presses her head against Korra's chest. She tries to seek out a beat, but the thundering rhythm of her own pulse in her ear drowns out any other noise. Choking back a sob, the raven-haired woman pulls her friend's body back, her eyes scouring up and down for some sign of life. Quickly remembering her standard first aid training, Asami places Korra back on the ground before she leans over and parts her mouth. She removes the glove before she places her ear just above her friend's mouth, holding her breath as she anxiously waits for a response, of something to assure the inventor that Korra is okay, but Asami gets nothing but silence and stale air. It takes a few seconds for the realization to hit her like a tidal wave.

Korra's not breathing.

"Fuck… oh fuck, no, Korra, come on, don't do this to me," she growls through her hiccupped cries.

Asami quickly peels off her electric glove and locks her fingers together before planting them atop the Avatar's chest. She's extra mindful of the sharpened metal, but doesn't go to remove it in case of causing her further blood loss. Asami's injured arm burns with each compression she douses upon the downed Avatar, but she doesn't stop beating her fists against her stopped heart. She completes her thirty repetitions before she tilts back Korra's head and places her lips upon the younger woman's mouth, breathing in two puffs of air.

It's ironic, for a moment, that Asami had spent three years dreaming of the moment in which their lips would meet, but unfortunately, it had been three years too late; three years spent dancing around something neither of them could explain but both of them could feel; three years of wanting and needing but never getting; Asami had waited _three_ years… only for her to say goodbye. Letting out a muffled scream as she pulls away from those beautiful dark lips, she returns back to the compressions, frantically pumping her arms in order to restart her friend's heart.

"Please," the inventor sobs, "Korra… don't, d-don't leave me."

Her pumping is growing weaker, but Asami doesn't stop. She can't stop now, not when she'd just got Korra back. She feels her own blood sticking to her skin as her laceration bleeds furiously into her riding jacket, staining the already dark material a shade of crimson. Once more, Asami pumps down until she's finished another set of thirty compressions. She returns back to those chilling lips, tasting the faint tang of copper upon her tongue as she breathes more air into the Avatar's lungs. For once, luck seems to be on her side as out of the corner of her eyes, Asami can see her breaths go through. Korra's chest rises and falls faintly with each forced push of air, giving the heiress some crude sense of hope.

"That's it," she says, adrenalin giving her new strength as she resumes the forceful pushes. "Come on, Korra. Come back."

Kuvira watches silently as Korra's body shudders and a hacking cough wracks through her frame. Asami immediately pulls her hands back and watches as Korra's eyes flash open, first white and then blue, before she rolls back on the ground. Her coughs go from dry to wet as bile rises to the back of her throat. Asami's eyes widen in shock upon seeing the lolling Avatar, so Kuvira decides to take action. She reaches forward upon impulse and shifts Korra onto her side, watching with mild disgust and hidden relief as she manages to half cough, half vomit out the blood and liquid obstructing her throat. The Avatar's body shivers and curls up as she rids herself of the bodily fluids, the acrid scent filling the space between them.

It takes a few moments before Korra rolls onto her back, her eyes fluttering open and shut with fatigue and pain. Asami is clutching her hand, crying harder as she glances down at the bleeding chest wound. Korra tries to make a noise, but only a strangled gasp parts her lips. Asami hushes her and grips the hand she's holding with white knuckles. Korra's eyes blink slowly as she regains her strength in her moment of rest. Kuvira grimaces as she makes note of all the blistered skin fused to the metal chip lodged within her front. In the back of her mind, she knows that simple healing isn't going to be enough to fix that wound fully. Even if she were to metal-bend the piece out, it could tear other muscles and ligaments. Kuvira leans back a bit, looking away in mild shame. She bites her lip, trying hard to drown out the noise of Asami's quiet sobs and Korra's muffled grunts.

"Why did you save me?" Kuvira asks after awhile, still not looking at Korra. Her voice is neutral, not carrying any tones of revere or disgust for the Avatar's previous actions. Korra's still trying to get her breathing back to normal, but she purses her chapped lips anyways, taking a pained breath.

"I don't know," she mutters, closing her eyes as another wave of agony washes over her, "I just… _did_."

"I…," Kuvira starts to say, but then stops. She glances up to see Asami's lethal glare bearing into her eyes. For the first time since the battle of Lahima's Peak three years ago, Kuvira actually shrivels under the smouldering gaze, her shoulders buckling under the sheer hate in the heiress' eyes.

"Touch her again and I'll make her regret it," the inventor snarls harshly, cowering over the Avatar's body protectively. Kuvira doesn't fight back this time, and instead she bows her head in silence, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Asami growls again, but before she can say something, Korra's hand shoots up, her fingers curling around the material of her riding jacket's sleeve. At the touch, Asami's gaze instantly softens.

"Korra?"

"Ssh," Korra hisses, drawing the two women's attention, "I heard something."

"There's no one else here, Korra," Asami whispers, but Korra hushes her again, clenching harder around her jacket. The Avatar struggles as she pulls herself up to a sitting position, squinting her eyes in the darkness before her. The air is cool and stale, the burnt scent still lingering as they peer through the haze. Asami is crouched behind the younger woman, staring into the bleak obsidian, ears primed and ready should another sound occur.

Suddenly, a faint scrabbling noise breaks sounds in the distance.

There's muffled screeching, but the sound is nearly inhumane. Kuvira's muscles tense at the jolting noise, realizing with a dreaded fear that the screams are coming closer. The older woman hobbles to her feet and stares into the darkness, gulping as sweat beads down her forehead. There's now the sound of something that resembles almost a sharp popping noise. It's loud, the effects ringing off the hollow walls. The three women breathe heavily as the scratching and screaming grow clearer, indicating that the source of the noise is coming closer. Korra turns to face Asami, pursing her lips to prepare the woman to run again, but the words never make it out of her mouth because something flies out from the darkness and lands at their feet.

A cold, limp body of a metal-armoured officer thunks as it slams into the ground beside them. Asami gasps as she scrambles away from the body, pressing herself against the wall as her heart beats wildly inside of her chest from the sight. Korra only stares, wide-eyed and pale as she leans forward, reaching out for the soldier. She's never seen this kind of armour before. The Mecha-Suits for the Earth Empire had been green and far larger than these men, but as Korra looks to the white and yellow armour, she feels nothing short of confused and afraid. Her hand lays itself upon the soldier's shoulder, her palms feeling over the sturdy material of the suit. It's hard, but it doesn't contain high quantities of metal.

"A-Are you alright?" Korra asks them, her voice shaky. Kuvira reaches out, clasping the Avatar's arm.

"Stop it! We don't know who that is," the metal-bender hisses warily, narrowing her gaze on the soldier. Asami turns to face her, the colour drained from her face as she gulps out, "you mean, this isn't one of your soldiers?"

"No," Kuvira and Korra both answer at the same time. Korra looks to Kuvira and then glances back at Asami as she bites her lip.

"This isn't like any Earth Empire armour either," she says as she turns back to the soldier, her hand still upon the person's shoulder. Asami cocks her head slightly, her brows furrowing as she processes the information quickly. What Korra isn't saying suddenly hits her and she can't help the feeble gasp that parts from her chapped lips. Kuvira's head snaps up when she hears more faint popping noises in the distance.

"So, it could be Fire Nation maybe?" Asami asks, but she already knows Korra's going to shake her head.

Asami has Fire Nation roots. She knows Fire Nation because they killed her mother and because she'd dated Mako. They never wore armour to begin with, and definitely none that looks like this. Kuvira gulps as she hears the noise come closer, her eyes flashing back to meet Korra's knowing, but also fearful, gaze. The Avatar looks back down at the soldier as she swallows thickly. The younger woman slowly rolls the person over, biting her lip as she hears the disgusting crunching of what she hopes is the armour. The person's body lolls sickeningly, and Korra immediately knows the noise came from their bones. Once the soldier is directly on their back, all three of them gasp as they look at the state of the… _person's_ face.

"What… what is _that_?" Asami breathes out as she feels her fingers prickle with anxiety. Korra pulls her hand back quickly as she, too, presses herself against the wall in fear. Kuvira remains stuck, staring at the image before. She stares at the face, if it could even be considered a face, with trepidation.

Dull blue eyes stare open and wide, pupil-less and lidless, bearing a lifeless stare at the ceiling. Blue streaks of light crawl from underneath the skin, as if it were a crab attempting to break from its shell. The skin isn't even white or dark, it's also a faint, sickly greyish-blue. The bottom of the jaw of what once had been a man is ripped off, bearing forth an ugly set of yellowed and deformed top teeth. The… _thing_ , has no tongue, nor does it seem to have face. It looks to be complete bone, with a thin layering of blue-freckled skin. It's demonic looking, something Kuvira, Korra, and Asami had never seen the likes of before. It's a new level of horror as the three women gulp in fear.

"Guys," Korra whispers shakily, "I… I don't think this is Republic City."

"Then where are we?" Asami asks back, pleadingly gazing at the Avatar, hoping the young woman has answers. Korra only looks petrified as she gulps and shakes her head. The sweat drips from her bloodied and dusted scalp to the cold metal of the floor with soft drips.

"I don't know," she says, and as another piercing shriek starts from the end of the room, she firmly tells them, "but I don't want to wait and find out."

The three women scramble to their feet as the popping noises return. Sprinting in the opposite direction, they try to evade the sounds of the screaming and of the small firing noises. The ominous sounds are only getting louder as they run faster, leaping over metal crates and ducking around walls. Korra's chest is burning with exertion, and her eyelids are fighting to just stay open as they sprint harder. Suddenly, gruff voices begin to ring out in the noise, but the Avatar doesn't want to risk finding out who they could be.

At this point, she considers _everyone_ to be an enemy.

As they are running, more windows pop up on their left-hand side. Korra glances through the glass to see an expansive land of red and orange dust. Her eyes widen as she makes out valleys of rock and crater. It doesn't even look like Earth at this point. Korra's eyes glaze as she watches what looks to be a giant sandstorm rolling their way. The area outside is barren; there are no other buildings or people or even spirits for that matter. There had been some faint hope in the back of the young woman's mind that this may be the Spirit World, but she knows that if it were the Spirit World, there'd be thunderstorms and clouds raging outside. Her frazzled emotions aren't changing the environment either, let alone the weather.

"There!" A muffled voice calls from behind them. "I see them up ahead!"

"Shit," Kuvira mutters as she turns her head over her shoulder, only to watch as shadows flicker in the dim light of the windows. The woman turns and flicks her wrists, causing the sheet of metal to be pulled up over to block their path. As she turns back, she meets Korra's gaze, and the Avatar nods thankfully, before they begin running down another corridor. The voices cry out in frustration from behind the sheet of metal.

"Come on," Asami says as she darts into another narrow hallway, "we need to lose them."

"Do you even know where you're going?!" Kuvira snarls, running alongside the heiress. Asami glares at her, hands curling into a fist. She goes to retort when suddenly a wall ahead slides open, blinding the three of them with a bright light. The women come to a grinding halt, unable to see.

"We found them, sir," a growly voice echoes as more light shines down on them, "what do you want us to do?"

Korra closes her eyes and breathes deep as she feels energy run up and down her veins. She summons Raava from deep within her, allowing the Light Spirit to consume her. The Avatar's eyes flash open as she rises, flares of air and fire curling around her frame. The voices become distorted as Korra pinpoints every body that isn't Asami or Kuvira. The Avatar spreads her arms apart suddenly, causing the dust in the room to disappear. The masked soldiers glance up at her in shock and surprise as Korra launches a fireball at the first one.

"She's attacking… with… with fire?" One of them speaks, awed as he rolls out of the way. "No, she's not got the M-451 Firestorm - wait… sir, she's… she's… you're not going to believe this but… she has _no_ weapon." Upon seeing Korra in action, Kuvira launches forward, bending some metal from the wall to smash against one of the men. The soldier yells in pain as Kuvira tightens a metal belt around his middle, holding him up against the wall.

Getting the same idea, Asami runs forward, vaulting over a dazed soldier and onto the one in the back. Slipping on her glove, she places the electric blue against the armour. The soldier writhes and collapses to the ground in wild, erratic thrashes. Asami ducks as another soldier whips out baton and whacks at her side. The heiress narrowly avoids the hit as she does a backflip before pushing off the wall in a charge. She slides under the soldier and then spins gracefully, planting her glove just under his knee cap. The doors on the end whoosh open again, revealing more soldiers.

Korra locates another soldier, bending pieces of the metallic walls in order to launch them at the men. Kuvira finishes each soldier that Korra starts attacking, with Asami taking down any she misses. The trio work like a well-oiled machine, like they'd never been enemies in the first place. The soldiers start using these handheld objects that fire sharp rounds of fire, and as Kuvira discovers as she'd barely avoided being hit with one, they do a great deal of damage. Are they like miniature versions of her cannons? The metal-bender doesn't want to find out as she bends out a flat piece of metal before protectively moulding it to her own body like Su had done when they'd fought at her re-education camp just south of Zaofu.

 _A student is only as good as her teacher,_ Kuvira thinks as she hears her armour twang from the heat of the soldier's attacks.

"Avoid the fire-pellets from those weapons," Kuvira hisses to Asami as she zips around the younger woman to punch a guard off of her shoulder. Asami barely manages a nod before she glances back up at Korra, still hovering several feet in the air. The heiress prays, as she watches the blood dripping down her torso from the chest wound, that Korra knows what's doing and can sustain the State. The inventor turns back to the fight, only to watch as more soldiers come through the wide gap. Asami breathes unevenly, attempting to catch her breath as she bolsters the rest of her stamina.

"There's so many of them," she pants as she ducks when one soldier fires something at her, "we can't hold out for longer!"

"Just… hang on," Kuvira chokes out as she throws up her hands and bends the metal from the sides of the door, causing the supports to curl down. The soldiers glance up in disarray, shouting orders to each other as they run into the room, weapons drawn. Asami watches with wide eyes as Kuvira brings the sheet of metal down upon a handful of soldiers, leaving about only five or six left for the three of them to handle. The entrance remains blocked off as Kuvira releases her hold upon the steel. Asami lets out a furious cry as she bolts forward, glove extended. Korra throws a napalm explosion of fire in the direction of three soldiers, while Kuvira and Asami take out the two approaching from the left.

Just as Korra's about to go for the last man, the State cuts out again, causing the Avatar to fall back to the floor. The young woman hits the ground with a hard thunk upon her chest, causing her to scream and for the metal inside to dig deeper into her flesh. Asami cocks her head over to see Korra writhing on the ground, her hands curling into a tight fist as pain spreads across her body. Asami darts backwards and quickly reaches for Korra's body. Kuvira makes sure that the last few soldiers are out before she, too, turns around. Kuvira's eyes widen as she watches two more figures approach from the shadows behind the two women. Kuvira goes to bend the metal when suddenly a flash of blue sends her careening into the wall.

Asami's head snaps up at the sound of Kuvira's body smashing against the wall. She spies more blue wisps of energy coming in her direction, but she quickly grabs Korra's body and rolls them away. A female voice yells something, but Asami can't understand what she's saying. More popping noises ensue, and the two women, one hyperaware and the other barely conscious, feel the heat of those fire-pellets Kuvira had previously mentioned. Asami wraps a strong arm around Korra's waist as she turns them so that she can shield Korra's body with her own back.

"Put her down and no one gets hurt," the husky female voice calls out. "Now… or we'll have no other option but to shoot."

"Shoot then," Asami screams back, tightening her hold on Korra, "because I'm not letting you have her while I still draw breath."

"You don't want to do this," the woman growls back, a clicking noise following her voice, "trust me."

Before anything else can happen, a flash of silver whips past Asami. The heiress glances to the side to see Kuvira back on her feet, throwing pieces of metal at the assailants that stand a few feet from them. The woman that had spoken to her from before lets out a grunt as she fires her weapon, the pellets clanging against the steel. Kuvira's face is set and her jaw is locked in determination as she bends more metal upwards, trying to create a shield around the three of them. The pellets storm upon her faster, and before Kuvira can place the wall in front of the heiress and the Avatar, another flash of blue knocks her aside, sucking the air from her lungs as she's flung backwards, only to crash into Asami. The two women go sprawling, leaving the Avatar defenceless. Korra wearily jerks her head up, only to watch as the two figures step into the room with their weapons drawn.

Before her, standing in armour similar (bare for the colour and style) to the ones of the soldiers from before, is a fiery red-head with shimmering green eyes. Korra chokes out a cough as she watches the intense emerald gaze scour over her frame. She's taller than Asami, with broad shoulders and glowing orange scars. Her armour is black with a single red stripe down one arm, with a chest embroidery that reads 'N7' with a matching red finish. The mysterious woman's green eyes are clear with an unreadable expression, but in the centre of her pupils, Korra can make out the faintest twinge of red. The Avatar heaves herself upon her hands and knees, growling at the unfamiliar person before her with her lips curled up in a hostile snarl.

"Who are you?" Korra asks, her snarl weakening only slightly as she stumbles to her feet. The tall woman remains silent and watching, however. Her gaze remains glued to the younger woman. The intensity of those green eyes has Korra shrinking in her pelt boots as the woman looks her up and down.

"W-What do you want?" Korra stutters nervously, still somewhat out of breath. Another figure steps forward, but this time, it's a darker skinned woman with raven hair and amber eyes. The soldier is decked out in a similar heavily armoured suit, except hers blue, black, and white; Korra notices that she doesn't sport the same insignia as the red-head standing beside her.

"Eva Coré, you Cerberus bitch. Where is she?!" The shorter woman demands, motioning to her with her weapon. Korra's shoulders loosen as she looks to the both of them with a now frazzled expression. The red-head seems stoic and unwavering, but keeps silent as the other woman steps forward aggressively, her weapon held higher. The Avatar is not only confused but also terrified as she stares down the tiny nozzle.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about? I'm not a doctor but if you need a healer-"

"A healer?" The shorter soldier retorts, brow raised suspiciously. Korra nods and sets her palms flat. She tries to summon water, but then she realizes that she doesn't have a flask. Panic sets in as she starts looking around for some water, but much to her dismay, there is none. The soldier that had spoken is about to lower her weapon when suddenly, a chunk of metal slams into her frame, knocking the amber-eyed soldier to the ground.

"It's a trap!" The darker skinned woman calls out, raising her weapon and firing as Kuvira leaps through the dust. The metal-bender evades the pellets as she ducks and slides, drawing up pieces of the floor as she goes, before flinging them in the two women's direction. Blood mats her crazed hair to her face, obstructing a bit of her vision but not enough to affect her aim. The red-head looks surprised at the sudden attack but not scared as she dodges the shrapnel evasively, her feet light and quick. Korra can see that she's equally confused as the Avatar is herself but is hiding it better.

"Wait, Kuvira, stop!" Korra calls out, stepping between the former captain and the soldiers. Kuvira looks enraged that Korra would dare give her an order, but hesitantly lowers her hands and takes to scowling over her shoulder at the two women, now standing and watching them. The darker skinned woman glowers at the metal-bender, but Kuvira only scoffs, clenching her fists. The soldier looks to the bent pieces of metal and swallows thickly.

"H-How did you do that?" She asks in a lithe voice, her grip around her weapon tightening. Kuvira growls, clenching her fists harder. Korra can see that the metal-bender is close to attacking, so she quickly intervenes, turning back to face the two soldiers with a pacified expression.

"Look, she's a bender-"

"A what?" A gruff male voice calls out. Korra looks past the shoulder of the dark skinned woman to see a burly man with armour nearly identical to hers step forward, a wary expression painted upon his face. He has a larger gun in his hands as he steps closer with a glare. He sports a tribal tattoo up along the side of his neck, and a few faint bubbled scars drape over his eyebrows and chiseled jaw. His deep brown eyes shift warily at the three women.

"Must be biotics," the raven-haired woman replies in a mutter, her eyes never leaving Kuvira. Korra only cocks her head, further confused. The man grunts, but turns away for a few moments, his eyes gazing at the corridor from which they'd come in from. Korra tears her eyes away from him and back to the other woman. Still, the red-head has said nothing. She only continues to stare at the young Avatar with a piercing, hawk-like gaze.

"Please," Asami whispers as she gets to her feet, causing the female soldier in blue to aim her weapon on her. Asami draws her hands up instinctually, trying to make herself as friendly as possible. She makes her way to Korra's side slowly, her sides aching as she stands with a slight hunch.

"We just need to get back to Republic City. We don't want trouble, I swear," the heiress pleads, her eyes glazing with tears. "We don't belong here, and it was an accident. We're not the ones you want, okay?" The shorter woman snorts and clicks her weapon, a flashing red light pointing to the inventor's chest. Asami gasps when she looks down, but she doesn't feel anything. Coloured light? Is it dangerous? Asami swats at the small circle, much to the bewilderment of the soldier. Sensing her distress, Korra steps in front of her, taking the small point of light upon her own chest instead. Fear is laced in those icy eyes as she stares down her enemies with a terrified expression.

"Cerberus must be getting desperate," the soldier scoffs as she clicks her tongue dismissively, "but I don't have the patience for fucks like you, not while Earth is burning and people are fucking dying. Give up Dr Coré or I'll make you wish that you'd collapsed with those traitors over there." At this, all three of the women raise their brow, their faces paling and jaws slackening with shock. Korra nearly does a double take as she takes a hesitant step forward.

"E-Earth… w-what did you just say about Earth?" The Avatar asks, her voice cracking as she feels her heart sink into her stomach. "What do you mean people are dying? Did we not destroy the cannon?" The red-head's eyes flicker with a unknown expression as Korra speaks, but the Avatar is too busy staring at the shorter woman, dying for answers. The soldier looks confused and a bit irritated as she growls again.

"You fucking prick," she seethes, reaching to raise her gun again. Before she can, it's swatted down by the man beside her slowly.

"Ashley, stop, I've got something on the HUD," the man growls, holding up a hand, "it looks like those pendejos caught up with us."

The red-head finally breaks her stare with Korra to take a hard glance to her right. Her features harden as she grips her gun tightly to her chest. She nods at the man and at the woman named Ashley. The raven-haired woman growls something under her breath but switches to a smaller weapon while the man stays with his bulky one. The two take up point beside the narrow corridor while the green-eyed woman hangs in the back with her own weapon drawn. Her expression is cold and distant, but focused and determined in the same. The man clears his throat and glances back at her.

"Four clicks, five targets… all hostiles," the man reads out as he presses a finger to his ear. "Two are heavies, judging by the infrared scans."

"What's the order, Skipper?" Ashley hisses, glancing back to the green-eyed woman. The taller soldier remains silent as the telltale sound of heavy thumping fills the room with a distant thrum. The man glances to the source before cocking his head once more, and the red-head nods. The man looks to Ashley and the two proceed into the corridor with their weapons drawn, leaving the three strangers alone with the mysteriously silent woman.

"What's going on?" Asami asks, confused by the entire situation. It's been made clear to her long ago that they're not in Republic City, but are they even on _Earth_ anymore? She'd seen the view from the windows, but she'd just assumed that they're in a part of the desert that no one had known about. Dread fills her weary bones as she stumbles forward, her mouth dry and head spinning as she watches the scarred woman stare at Korra.

"Shepard! The data packet has been recovered," another, softer, female voice sounds from behind the red-head, "I've also located Dr Coré. I sent the coordinates to Ashley and James. They've left Cerberus for us so they can find the doctor; the infiltration team Cerberus sent is half a minute from our location." Korra looks up to see something (someone?) she'd never seen before in her entire life, whether it had been in the material or spirit world.

The woman that comes to stand beside the soldier, is… _blue_.

"What are _you_?" Kuvira blurts out as she takes a step backwards out of shock. The blue… _lady_ , looks over at the metal-bender with an inquisitive expression. Her eyes are a brighter blue, an electric azure that isn't much far off than the glossy irises of Korra's own eyes. Her skin is almost scaly, like that of a crocodile, and her hair (or at least the women think it's hair) is curved backwards into tight, even tendrils atop her head.

"Excuse me?" The blue-lady asks, confused.

Kuvira goes to respond when suddenly a loud explosion and a flash of orange and red bursts from the corridor. Flames spit over the floors as the three women duck. The blue-lady and the red-head seem unfazed as they turn to face the direction of explosion. Korra watches in awe as the blue-lady produces a sphere of sapphire energy from her fists, before throwing it forward. Grunts of disarray sound in the background, indicating that the woman had hit her target precisely. The red-head grunts as she slams something into her weapon before taking aim again.

"They came faster than I'd expected," the shorter woman snaps as she pulls out a smaller weapon from her belt and fires in the direction of the corridor. The red-head mutters something inaudible as she raises her own slightly elongated weapon and fires rapidly. Bursts of hot, bright light emerge from the narrow nozzle, spraying those same fire-pellets everywhere at lightening speed. Another explosion rockets through the air, barely missing their heads as the flames collide with the metal rail above them. The Shepard woman mutters something under her breath as she slides her weapon onto her back before reaching for another smaller one on her waist. She stifles a gasp as a fire-pellet bursts against her armoured chest, sending her stumbling back.

"We can get out of here," Kuvira whispers as she watches the two women fighting whatever is in the tunnel, "let's go while they're busy."

Korra nods as the three of them attempt to slip past the two weapon-wielding women. Just as they're about to get past, a fire-pellet whizzes through the air, hitting Kuvira in the metal plating she'd wrapped around herself during the last battle. The woman is tossed backwards from the force, causing her to wheeze out of shock and dull pain. Luckily, the pellet hadn't penetrated through her shield, but it'd been dented pretty bad. Korra leans down and goes to pick her up, but another shower of pellets rain in their direction. The Avatar growls as she envelopes her fists in flames, shooting a jet into the distance. She barely nicks the blue-lady, and as the woman turns, her face becomes wide with shock.

Before the woman can say anything, Korra bends a piece of metal from the wall and forms a blade from the steel. She launches it forward, causing the blunt end to smash into a soldier, sending him sprawling back against the ground. Her eyes stay focused on the three other soldiers, but her movements are growing sluggish once more from her slow, but steady, blood loss. The Avatar lets out a huff as she blasts a cushion of air at the oncoming soldiers, throwing them backwards and away from their line of sight. Taking advantage of their new vulnerability, Shepard fires her weapon three times before lowering it. They wait a few moments in silence before both the blue-lady and the red-head lower their weapons. The azure woman glances at Shepard before checking over the heavily-breathing and fatigued Avatar with a raised brow.

"You… what was that you were just doing right now, with the air, fire, and metal? How did you manipulate them the way you did? Perhaps, could it be a higher level of biotics, maybe engineered, or even augmented?" The woman asks curiously, her eyes no longer cold and hostile, but curious and amazed. Korra flinches at the instant turn of her expression, but doesn't risk another confrontation as she shrugs, furrowing her brows.

"Bi-what now…? I don't even know what those are. No. I mean isn't it a little obvious? I'm the Avatar?" She asks incredulously, as if it were the stupidest question she'd ever been asked. In truth, it somewhat is. Everyone across the globe knows who the Avatar is; after the defeat of Unavaatu, she'd made a sizeable reputation for herself, though one could argue whether it was entirely positive. The blue-lady, however, still looks confused.

"What is an 'Avatar'?" The woman asks once more, perplexed. The red-head looks wary and somewhat suspicious as she glares at Korra. Asami steps forward from behind the younger woman, Kuvira following in tow with a heavy limp, clutching her arm tightly to apply pressure upon her cut.

"She's the master of all four elements," Asami explains, a little intimidated by the notion of someone not knowing about the history of the Avatar - a history that was as old as time itself. Korra nods, before she juts her head up slightly, glancing up and down at the blue woman.

"What are you? A spirit?" Korra wonders, furrowing her brows.

The red-head snarls as she suddenly leaps forward, grabbing Korra's collar in one hand before shoving her against the wall. Korra yelps out as the small shrapnel piece from before digs back into her chest painfully. Shepard is relentless as she slams her against the wall again, before whipping out her weapon and placing it square in the middle of Korra's forehead. She clicks it back as she growls, gripping the younger, terrified, woman tighter. Asami surges forward and reaches out with her glove, but before she can land a hit she's suspended in a glowing blue orb mid-air by the blue woman.

"Stop! Let me down, just… don't hurt her, please," Asami begs as she struggles to free herself from the singularity, "look, we're not your enemies."

"Shepard, she's right," the blue woman's soft voice calls as she steps forward, laying her hand upon the soldier's shoulder.

"Please," Korra cries as her eyes well with tears, "we're just lost, okay? We just need to get back-"

"Where?!" The red-head snaps, the first word she'd said since their meeting. Her voice is deep and husky, feral almost as her pupils flash a brighter red. The grip upon the younger woman's collar grows stronger as she presses her harder into the wall. "Where did you come from? Where is his base?!"

"Who?!" Korra yelps as she claws at Shepard's strong, armoured hands, "I-I don't know who you're talking about."

"Shepard!" The blue woman says again, this time in a sharp voice, "let her down. _Now_."

"No," Shepard seethes as she curls her fingers tighter around the cloth of her collar, "I want answers. I… I _need_ answers, Liara."

"You won't get what you want from them," Liara responds quietly, "so please, be civil and put her down."

Shepard hesitates a moment before she releases her grip, sending Korra crashing to the floor. Liara lets the singularity dissipate as Asami plops to the floor as well. The two women rub their aches from their sore bodies as Shepard stands before them, huffing angrily as she points her weapon between them. Liara remains quiet this time, watching carefully through those icy eyes as Shepard kicks at Korra's leg roughly.

"You have two minutes," she growls abrasively, "start talking."

"We woke up in this building after I bent the Spirit Beam away from us, back in Republic City. That's… that's where we're from," Korra begins to explain, her voice shaky from nerves. Asami nods as she continues Korra's explanation by saying, "we have no clue what is happening here. I think that the portal we came in through may have gotten destroyed when the energy was conducting through the metal."

"Listen," Korra says pleading, warily watching the weapon pointed at her face, "we don't belong here, okay? We're needed back in Republic City."

"And where is this Republic City?!" Shepard demands in a snarl, cocking the gun again. Liara's brow raises slightly, but Shepard's fiery gaze doesn't falter. The red in her pupils flares as glares harder at them. Korra gulps as she bows her head, unable to meet those raging emerald orbs.

"Earth," she murmurs quietly. For a moment, Shepard's gaze almost softens. The woman looks at the two of them pensively before she lowers her weapon, sliding back into her holster. Korra and Asami both glance up, grateful for the release of tension in the air. Shepard looks somewhat mournful as she turns away, barely able to face them. She runs a gloved hand through her tangled amber locks as she bites her lip.

"Earth… I…," Shepard stumbles, glancing to the floor as she barely croaks out, "I don't know what's happening with Earth."

"What do you mean you don't know what's happening?" Asami whispers, her voice quivering as she feels fear wash over her. She remembers Ashley saying something earlier about Earth burning. It… it couldn't be true, right? Earth had been fine when they'd been torn from it, bare for the mess Kuvira had left for them to clean up. Korra picks up on Asami's unease as she stumbles to her feet, her knees wobbling slightly.

"W-Where are we?" Korra asks, though she's afraid of the answer. The world outside doesn't seem like it is in trouble. Shepard turns back to look at her with a serious expression, her lips forming a tight line as she glances over at a wary Liara, before shifting her gaze back to the Avatar.

"We're at the archives," she answers bluntly, "on Mars."

"That's not right," Asami splutters, shocked, "M-Mars is an entirely different planet. There's no way-"

"What year is it?" Korra asks, interrupting the frazzled inventor. Shepard doesn't seem fazed by the question as she parts her mouth slightly.

"2186 CE," she tells her straight, before cocking her head slightly. "Are you not from this year?"

"CE? What does that mean?" Shepard goes to answer when suddenly a blue hand places itself upon the crook of her elbow.

"You can play twenty questions later, Shepard," Liara hisses as she stares past Asami's shoulder, "but now, we're expecting company."

Shepard's face grows serious instantly as she nods, reaching for her longer weapon again. Korra sticks close to Asami as Liara taps her wrist, pulling up a glowing red interface. The heiress immediately is struck in awe at the technology as she watches Liara tap a few things into the holographic screen that hovers above her wrist. A few moving dots show up on what looks to be a radar system. Asami cocks her brow as she attempts to understand just how the glowing thing works. Liara shuts the screen off before she reaches for her pistol, pointing to her left.

"We've got multiple hostiles coming in from the left," she says, glancing at Shepard. The taller woman nods as she pulls forward her weapon. She glances at the two of them, but before they move out, Shepard pauses, her teeth grinding as her eyes narrow.

"Where's your friend?" She snarls, the hostility returning to her voice. Korra looks confused for a second, but then she turns around to see that Kuvira is missing from the spot where she'd been standing. A pit of anxiety swirls in her stomach as she glances back at the seething Shepard.

"Shepard, no time. We have targets inbound! On your six," Liara calls out, reminding the red-head of the danger. Reluctantly, Shepard swivels and takes aim, running forward towards the sound of marching boots and popping fire-pellets. Korra and Asami press together as Liara flanks them, using her free hand to envelope a blue half-sphere around their bodies. The blue woman leaves the sphere and glances at them with a strict expression.

"Don't move," she says urgently, "we'll take of this, but after, you need to find your friend."

"She's not our friend," Asami growls bitterly, "she's the reason we're here in the first place."

Liara goes to answer, but she's cut off by a familiar voice.

"Don't worry," Ashley's voice rings out as she steps towards the three women, "she's not going anywhere."

Korra cocks her head to see the soldier walk out with Kuvira on her knees, being dragged alongside the brute soldier. The Avatar feels empty and betrayed as she sees Kuvira sarcastically chuckling from under her breath in pained gasps. Asami doesn't feel pity for the the traitorous metal-bender as she spots the line of black bruises along her face. Blood trickles down her forehead as Kuvira nods her head up wearily, green eyes lit with frustration and another unreadable expression. Asami glares at her in disgust as she turns her head away. Ashley snorts, shaking her head as she looks up to Liara.

"James and I got Coré, but it's… well, complicated. You'll see back on the Normandy. I sent him off to deliver… uh, the _doctor_ , to Cortez. James' shuttle is waiting at the landing pad for us," Ashley explains in an emotionless tone, though her breath hitches when she mentions the doctor. Liara furrows her brows, but nods regardless. She's about to say something when suddenly, Shepard runs back to the clearing, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"We need to get out," she says as she grabs Liara's arm in a rough tug, "this place is rigged to blow. Cerberus planted a bomb."

"What?" Liara blurts out, jarring her body to stop. "Shepard, the research, the data-"

"It's lost, Liara," Shepard says, her voice somewhat pitiful as she sees the raw pain in Liara's blue depths, "we have to go. We can't afford to go down with it. I… I'm sorry. We have to leave, Li. Now." Her voice is softer, almost loving, causing both Asami and Korra to get to their feet.

"What about us?" Korra asks, fear tainting her voice. "What about the portal?"

"There is no portal," Shepard snaps back, her temper returning. She lets go of Liara to push Korra roughly. "We have to get out of here."

"How can we fucking trust you?!" Kuvira growls from her knees, her mouth garbled by blood. "You nearly fucking killed us. I'm not going anywhere with you." Shepard only rolls her eyes and scowls at the metal-bender as she lets go of Korra and instead nods at Ashley, who instantly releases Kuvira from her hold. The taller woman rushes up and towers over the former captain with a menacing snarl as she clenches her fists tightly.

"You want to stay here and burn, be my guest," Shepard hisses lithely, "but I have a fucking galaxy to save and I can't risk it for your life." Kuvira looks about ready to fight the burly woman, but thinks better of it when she sees the seriousness in Shepard's eyes.

"Fine," she growls, heaving herself to her feet, "let's get the fuck out of here."

"Wait," Ashley says suddenly, glaring at Kuvira's back, "we're just letting them on the ship now?"

"We don't have a choice, Ash," Shepard tells her strictly, pointing at the metal-bender, "now grab her and let's fucking go."

As if they needed another push, a loud crash and boom interrupts them. Korra and Asami don't hesitate as Shepard pushes past them, leading them towards the exit. The women run quickly, dodging falling embellishments as they bob and weave around corners and long corridors. The ground beneath them shakes harder as they approach the docking bay. Shepard bypasses the entrance door and they run into the giant room. Asami and Korra don't have the time to look at all the different mechanisms and pieces of equipment that are so unlike the things they'd been used to using, because they're currently being forced towards two large hanger doors. Shepard runs up to the electronic interface and attempts a bypass, but the system fails.

"James," she shouts over the sound of the crumbling roof, "the hangar doors aren't opening, we need another way out."

"There's a small platform two floors up. It's right where we came in. I can swing by there, Lola," James answers, his response garbled in the static of the radio. Shepard nods as she pulls away from the hangar doors and points the women towards the ladders towards the second floor.

"We need to get outside so James can pick us up," she screams as a piece of cargo crashes to the floor. "Hurry!"

The women make the climb as fast as they can with their injuries, but time is not on their side as the clamber up to the door. Ashley thrusts her armoured shoulder against it roughly, swinging the heavy metal open with a loud thud. The minute the atmosphere of the planet meets their skin, the sensors on the suits of the three soldiers flare up, causing their mouths to be covered with oxygen masks. Korra catches the small detail and quickly winds three air-bubbles, placing them upon the mouthes of Asami, Kuvira, and herself. They fight against the raging winds as they stumble outside.

The sound of a droning engine roars from overhead, causing Asami, Korra, and Kuvira to look up in awe. The wingless, engineless shuttle drops down to hover before them. It's something out of a dream, Asami thinks, before her eyes cast a glance to rolling storm clouds coming from behind the floating vehicle. It takes a second for her mind to register that she's on Mars, a different planet. It's overwhelming and scary as the ground shakes harder beneath their feet. The three women stand in amazement as the door slides open to reveal the burly male soldier from before. He's shouting something, but the women can't hear him. Fear spikes in the Avatar's veins as she watches the shuttle teeter back and forth in the air from the heavy winds.

Shepard turns around, ready to translate the message to the three strangers but before she can, a loud explosion breaks through.

The last thing Korra hears before the world goes dark is Asami's bloodcurdling scream.

/

"Liara," a voice calls in a scream, "Liara get her up, the place is about to blow!"

Korra blinks open her eyes, surprised to see that her oxygen bubble had managed to sustain itself as she'd been knocked out. Her eyes blink open to the dusty vision of Liara standing before her, hand extended. Behind her, Korra watches as Ashley helps a battered Kuvira onto the shuttle. They both collapse inside the ship upon their backs. Korra blinks slowly, the ringing in her eyes beginning to die out as she hears Liara's voice clearly now.

"Get up, we have to go!" Shepard's voice bellows from behind her. Korra turns slightly, squinting in the dust that stings at her eyes. In the haze of orange and brown clouds, she can see that there's something draped across the tall woman's shoulders in a fireman's carry, but she's too dazed to figure out what it is. With a dreary nod, the Avatar reaches up for the blue woman's hand, allowing her to hoist her upwards.

Throwing a limp arm over her shoulder, Liara half carries, half drags Korra to the shuttle. The vehicle teeters somewhat as another blast of flame and rock burst from the collapsing building behind them. Korra turns her head upwards slightly to watch as a massive pillar crumbles, falling on its side in their direction. Her eyes widen and her mouth parts in a silent scream as she stares at the tall piece of rock falling down in slow motion. Shepard follows her gaze and feels the same fear strike her, but she pushes forward quickly, digging deep into her energy reserves. She shifts the weight of the woman upon her shoulders as she runs faster, towards the shuttle. Blood is dripping down the back of her armour, but she's not certain who it belongs to; right now, she doesn't have time to figure it out. The place is tearing apart and they have to move or none of this will be worth anything.

"Liara!" Shepard yells, her voice losing itself to the raging wind, "get her on the shuttle, now!"

Liara gives Korra a harsh push before they both tumble onto the shuttle roughly. Korra yelps as she clutches her chest. The Avatar rolls to her side as she curls up in pain. Liara drags her away from the entrance she watches Shepard leap onto the shuttle, the body atop her shoulders falling next to her. Ashley slams her fist on the door controls and James pulls the shuttle away from the falling pillar. Kuvira watches, through the sandy window, as another explosion rockets through the place where they'd just been standing a few moments prior to embarking on the shuttle.

"A-Asami," Korra cries out as she finally recognizes the limp body beside Shepard's slowly lifting frame. The red-head groans as she removes herself from the floor of the shuttle to limp over to Liara. Korra crawls over to Asami's side, her eyes widening as she takes in the extra-pale complexion of the heiress. Korra's hands cup Asami's cheeks as she begins to sob uncontrollably. Asami's breaths are shallow and quick, and her skin is cold.

"Liara," Shepard whispers softly as she watches the Asari staring at the burning complex with a desolate expression, "I know that things are hard right now, but there's nothing we can do. We did all we could, but sometimes, it's not enough." Liara remains silent and motionless, bare for the tears welling in her eyes. A few moments pass before the azure woman can nod and bow her head, turning away from the destruction.

"So much history," she chokes out, "so much knowledge, Prothean or otherwise, all gone in a matter of hours." Shepard bows her head mournfully as she places an encouraging and gentle hand upon the dusted white shoulder of her armour.

"We'll make it worth it, Li," Shepard growls determinedly, "I promise."

"Good," Liara whispers, wiping away a stray tear, "those thousands of years won't be lost in vain. I won't allow it, Shepard."

"Hey! Hey, help!" Korra's shrill, panicked voice interrupts their moment. Both older women turn around to see the Avatar curled over the inventor's side, shoulders shaking as she sobs. Kuvira sits on the seat, locked up by Ashley, watching with an emotionless expression as her eyes stay glued to the pale woman's frame. Something flickers in her opal eyes, but she turns away as Korra lets out a heart-wrenching scream. Shepard and Liara leave their positions at the back of the shuttle to quickly circle around Asami.

"Why is she so cold?" Korra sobs, placing her hands upon Asami's cheek and jaw. At the touch, the heiress coughs and shudders violently. Korra grips her body tightly as she pulls her friend into her strong arms. She ignores the burning in her chest and instead focuses her energy upon Asami. Using her fire-bending, she warms up her own body despite the ache it causes in her lungs. Asami stills shivers, teeth chattering from shock as she looks around with wide, crazed eyes. Sweat pours down her face as her hands tremble in Korra's lap.

"K-Korra," Asami gurgles through hiccuped breaths as she stutters, "K-Korra, m-my l-l-leg."

"What's wrong?" Korra asks worriedly, glancing down. Instantly, she's met with a gory mash of mangled flesh upon Asami's left thigh, bleeding like a waterfall upon the floor of the shuttle. Something inside Korra's heart snaps at the sight and she freezes up, causing more panic for the injured heiress. Both Shepard and Liara grimace at the sight, but the captain breaks her trance and grabs at the medical kit by the door, tearing it open and reaching for the medigel inside. She rips open the packet and pours the cool gel into the gaping hole, cringing at the damage done to the raw flesh.

"K-Korra," Asami stammers again, her voice growing more worried and shrill as she stares down at Shepard doing the work of tending to her bloody leg. Asami's chest rises and falls faster as she begins to hyperventilate from the gory sight. She sees Shepard's bloodied gauntlets weaving clothes around the gaping wound; she sees Liara's crimson gloves as they tie a band around the hole in her leg; she sees it all, but something's not right.

"Asami, you're gonna be okay," Korra tries to tell her, but Korra's a shit liar. "Just, stay still and let them help, okay?"

The Avatar shifts to block the horrid view, and as Asami glances up fearfully into those equally terrified icy eyes, it all hits her with a jarring realization. Korra's rubbing her arms and trying to tell her soothing things, but the sound doesn't process. She feels so numb and cold, but her body burns at the same time. Asami's eyes search Korra's gaze before they cast their glance over her shoulder and back to Shepard and Liara. They're arguing about something, and the heiress can spot the blue woman's hands pressed tightly against her wound. Suddenly, Asami's breathing slows drastically, her mouth going dry. She looks back to Korra with desolation and sheer fear, causing the Avatar to tense up.

The inventor lightly squeezes Korra's hand as black speckles cloud the corners of her eyes, threatening to pull her into darkness with the ever-growing feeling of fatigue. Korra shakes her head as tears begin to well in the young Water Tribe woman's sapphire depths. The heiress' lips quiver as she parts her mouth, feeling the world come to a jarring halt. Never in a million years would Asami have thought that she'd be uttering the same words Korra had once told her three years ago after the battle with Zaheer upon Lahima's Peak, but perhaps, in some sick and twisted sense, it _has_ been a million years.

"Korra," Asami croaks in a broken voice, "I can't feel my legs."


	2. Discoveries

**A/N:** No major trigger warnings, but please remember that my Shepard is a neutral Shepard (half-paragon/half-renegade) but starts out mainly renegade. The storyline of Mass Effect 3 is only slightly AU for some parts. Most of it follows the real plot including the dialogue. I don't own either franchise, just as a disclaimer. This is a bit of a filler chapter for the next one, in which there's a few more Korrasami moments and the action actually begins, lol. Also, I hate the council all the time. Literally the biggest douches.

* * *

"Everyone out of the way, _now_!"

Shepard's scream echoes down the hall of the Normandy as she helps Liara wheel the gurney carrying an unconscious Asami Sato down the halls of the Normandy. Blood pools off the corner of the rolling bed, leaving crimson drops in each stride they take. The skeleton crew that had been on the ship part ways at the sound of her voice echoing along the metal walls, their faces paling with the gory sight as it flashes past them. Korra follows closely behind, refusing to let her friend go out of her sight. She's leaned up against the burly lieutenant, James as they hobble in behind the rushing soldier. Kuvira and Ashley follow slowly behind them, the lieutenant-commander's hands placed firmly on the bridge of the metal-bender's cuffs.

Soon enough, they reach the medical bay. The automatic doors swish open as Liara and Shepard push their way through. As soon as the burly woman enters, she rolls Asami's gurney to a grinding halt, locking the wheels before reaching down and cupping her arms underneath the pale woman's legs tentatively. With a grunt, she effortlessly lifts the limp inventor and sets her down upon the medical examination table with a huff. Korra stumbles in behind them, shoving herself off of James to struggle over at Asami's side. Liara and Shepard stay frozen for a moment as they watch the so-called Avatar begin to sob, reaching down to clutch at one of Asami's hands with her own trembling, bloodied fingers.

"She needs medical attention," Liara grimaces, glaring back at Shepard, who appears to be hesitating on making a decision. The commander remains silent for a few seconds, simply staring as Korra's cries intensify. The Avatar's sobs are heart-wrenching as each hiccuped cry breaks from her chapped lips. From the doorway, Kuvira and Ashley watch on in silence, their eyes narrowed in on the sight. Something flashes in the metal-bender's eyes before she glues her stare to the floor, her green eyes burning a hole through the metal upon which she stands.

"Hey Lola?" James mutters as he catches a glimpse of the torn flesh and white of Asami's bone. "I really think you should listen to Blue."

"We need to leave the Sol system," Liara tells her pleadingly, tugging on her armoured hand in order to draw the commander's attention. The red-head glances over and rolls her bottom lip into her mouth pensively as she bitterly growls, "I know."

"The Citadel is our best chance," Liara says, turning back to grab a pair of gloves and a set of scrubs from the dispenser beside the woman's bed; after, she reaches over Korra's trembling shoulders for some medi-gel and some gauze. "We can find help there." Shepard looks apprehensive, but Liara fixes her with a stern glance. The soldier goes to refute the doctor's claim, but she finds herself interrupted by a low, shaky voice.

"Please, I don't care where you take us, just don't let her die," Korra whimpers as she stares at them with misty eyes. "She's my best friend, please."

"Citadel? Shepard, we need to help _Earth_!" Ashley pipes up from the doorway, her voice growing defensive. She stares between Korra and Kuvira with a dark, piercing glare. "We didn't sign up to be fucking babysitters, Skipper. They're not our problems. It's one of them dying versus the _millions_ of people dying back on Earth. You said it yourself after Virmire; you can't save everyone. I fail to see how this situation is any damned different."

The commander is stumped on Ashley's words. Virmire brings up horrid memories of Kaiden's final goodbye over the comms before the facility had been blown sky-high. She remembers consoling Ashley and reminding her that the choice she'd made was one that Kaiden would've wanted; the soldier had always been a better fit than the biotic, considering his implants. The man had sacrificed his life for the lives of countless others. Ashley has a point, and Shepard knows this from the expression Ashley holds in her hazel eyes. Beside her, Liara stiffens, her shoulder's squaring as she lets out an angered breath part from her lips. Shepard's eyes never leave her lieutenant's as she bites her lip. Ashley's eyes flare as Shepard's gaze softens ever so slightly.

They've had their history, their ups and their downs, their flings and fall outs, but this is the present.

This is _different_.

"How dare you?!" Korra shouts before Shepard has the chance to answer.

Ashley's brows perk in surprise as the Avatar rises and makes her way over to the raven-haired woman in three strides before winding her fist back and punching a long blade of air in her direction. The hit slams the soldier against the frame of the doorway, causing her to collide against the metal with a strained huff. Korra's eyes are bloodshot as she leans down and picks up the taller soldier with ease, slamming her against the wall with a rough shove. Kuvira side steps, but continues to watch in silence. Ashley manages to retaliate with a sharp uppercut upon the armour-less woman, causing Korra to let out a pained gasp. She curls over, but not before violently knocking her elbow straight across the cheekbone of the older woman with a sharp snap.

"Enough!" Shepard bellows out, reaching out in a few steps to pry the two women off of each other. The somewhat empathetic expression is wiped off her face and her stoic, commanding look is once again returned. One of her hands places itself on Ashley's chest, shoving her off of Korra, where as the other one grabs the scruff of the shorter woman's neck and hoists her up, shoving her into the wall roughly.

"You touch a member of my crew one more time and you'll be off this ship before you can say 'ma'am', kid." Shepard hisses the threatening words between clenched teeth, pushing her harder into the wall. Ashley looks smug as she watches Korra shrivel up under the strength of her grip. Before the soldier can add something to Shepard's warning, the commander whips her head around and lets go of the Avatar, letting her fall to the ground with a soft thud. Korra's hands go to her neck, where there's already a small line of blood dotting on her skin from Shepard's gauntlets.

"And you, Lt Williams," Shepard mutters with a shake of her head, "I expect better from you."

"But-"

"No buts," the older woman interrupts coldly.

"Typical," the raven-haired woman says, "always supporting aliens."

"Careful Williams, you're walking the thin line of insubordination," Shepard threatens in a voice like lead. Ashley's glare deepens again as Shepard's eyes practically scour hers, the deep red twinge flaring up in frustration. The older woman soon breaks the stare and turns to Kuvira, eyeing her up and down menacingly. The metal-bender remains calm and unfazed by the daggers being shot at her with those fiery green eyes. Instead, she just nods her head up to further aggravate the commander. Shepard snorts and shakes her head in disapproval, looking back at a frustrated Ashley.

"Take this load of filth down to cargo and set her up in the hold. She's your problem until I find a better place for her - for all of them," Shepard orders strictly, pointing at Kuvira. Ashley looks like she's about to argue, but Liara's voice pipes out amongst their heated stares, jolting them from the fight.

"Shepard, she's losing too much blood. I can't help her on my own," Liara says frantically, catching Korra's dazed attention. The Avatar almost crawls back towards the Asari, her eyes wide as she sees that Asami is awake again. Her eyes are deliriously flickering from one spot of the room to the next in fear. Korra reaches for her hand and tugs upon it tightly, trying hard not to cry as Asami starts sobbing and blurting out muffled cries of pain. Liara's azure eyes stare into Shepard's, pleading for her to make a decision soon. As the woman glances at the crimson staining those white gloves, she growls something unintelligible before rubbing her forehead and biting her bottom lip in frustration.

"Joker," she snaps angrily, "get us to the Citadel, stat. I need an emergency evac bulletin sent to Heurta." Korra's eyes widen with relief as she lets out a choked out cry of victory. The Avatar clutches her friend's hand tighter as Shepard glances stonily at Liara. "EDI, get a doctor on the comm with Liara."

"Understood, Commander," EDI's automated voice registers through the speakers in the med-bay. "Jeff has plotted a course for the Citadel; our ETA is six hours and forty-two minutes. Specialist Traynor is working on patching a line through to Dr T'Soni with the head team at Heurta Memorial. I've also received a ping from Admiral Hackett; he wishes to speak with you urgently. The comm room is prepped for your meeting, Commander."

"I'll be right there," Shepard mutters as she glances once more at Liara.

The Asari nods sadly, her attention focused back on Asami's leg. Shepard glances over at Korra, who's still fretting insistently over a rapidly deteriorating Asami. Her worry is spilling out into protection, as any movement Liara makes that causes a pained reaction in the heiress instills an angered response in the defensive Avatar. As Liara ties a band around Asami's thigh to cut off blood flow, the heiress lets loose a bloodcurdling scream as more blood burbles out from the wound. The archaeologist winces as she sees the raw marrow between the split crevice of the younger woman's bone.

"It's a bad break, Shepard," Liara grimaces, trying to ignore the sobs of both women beside her, "I can't fix this one."

"James," Shepard says to her lieutenant, watching Korra warily again. "Take her down to life support and patch her up. I need her away from her friend, not to mention I need a debrief, too. Bandage up those burns and see what else she needs. Radio in Private Campbell to help Liara with Asami."

"Right away, Lola," James says without argument. He walks over to Korra, tensing as the woman shoots him a threatening glare. She goes to raise her fists again as he reaches for her arm, but her eyes meet Shepard's steely gaze and she reigns back her fury. Beside her, Asami has already slipped back into unconsciousness. Korra looks hesitant to leave her friend, but James quietly murmurs something soft and encouraging under his breath that causes her to nod and rise. The woman reluctantly limps out of the room, her eyes glued on Asami's figure until she's ushered out, leaving Shepard and Liara alone.

"Thank you," Liara whispers as she tends to Asami's leg. Shepard only grunts and heads for the door, bracing herself for the meeting with Hackett.

"Just fix her up so we can get them the fuck off this ship," the older woman grumbles back as she exits the room.

/

"Just sit in the corner and don't talk."

Kuvira eyes Ashley with a piercing glare as the soldier growls out the command. Used to being the one in authority, Kuvira doesn't take well to the order and instead huffs, crossing her arms and fixes the raven-haired woman with a smirk. Ashley's brows furrow and she seethes at the action, rolling her bottom lip into her mouth as she tries to contain her rage. The metal-bender scoffs and rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"So what's your deal with that Shepard woman?" Kuvira asks, picking at some dirt between her fingernails. The question has an air of nonchalance to it that further irritates the soldier. The subject is sore enough to begin with, and she doesn't need some random stranger bringing it up to aggravate it.

"Nothing," Ashley mutters in a low growl, shaking her head as she snarls, "now turn around and shut up."

"Were you fuck buddies or something?" Kuvira asks, peering up curiously. "I mean, I'm not much into burly women that have craters in their face but she's not too shabby, I suppose." Ashley growls again, whipping her head around furiously as she reaches into her holster to draw out her pistol. She steps forward and plants the muzzle of the gun taut against the other woman's forehead, ignoring the smirk played out on Kuvira's face.

"Wow, looks like I guessed right," Kuvira says with a chuckle, "so, is the commander as rough in bed as she is on the outside?"

"You are one step away from getting your brains blown out, you little bitch," Ashley snaps back, shaking her head. Kuvira rolls her eyes and yawns, her senses focusing on the metal inside the gun. She snaps her fingers subtly, out of the view of the soldier, and the gun cocks back with a click.

"Try me," the metal-bender hisses as she leans up to meet Ashley's somewhat shocked face. Ashley growls and mutters something incoherent as she draws the gun back into its holster and bites her lip frustratingly. Kuvira laughs again, leaning back in her chair and smirking up at the soldier.

"You know I can bend metal, right?" Kuvira's voice is a mere taunt. "I can take the hull of this vessel apart with a flick of my fingers."

"If you do that you'll die, you idiot," Ashley snarls, stepping forward to jab a finger into the younger woman's chest harshly. Kuvira hides the wince, but the prod aggravates the sore spot from where she'd absorbed the force of one of those bullets from the firefight. "Unless you have a way to _bend_ some air into your lungs, then you're fucked. All of our suits have oxygen ventilation systems in case of emergency. Last time I checked, your little friend had to whip you guys up with some air, so you can drop your stupid, pretentious attitude right there. You have no power here, bitch."

"Fuck you," Kuvira growls lowly, though she can't ignore the truth in Ashley's words. The metal-bender notices the smug look of victory on the soldiers face and shakes her head, dropping her arms as she stalks over to the corner of the room. As she sits down, she can't but grimace subtly at the ache in her chest. The former captain looks down and rubs tenderly at her chest, noticing she still has the dented armour on. With a soft flick of her wrist, the metal flies off her chest and clatters to the ground, causing Ashley to mutter something angrily under her breath.

"Pick it up," Ashley says, pointing to the metal, "you're not a kid, and I'm not a fucking babysitter."

"Whatever," Kuvira mutters, reaching for the metal and swiping it into her hands. She bends the material into different shapes, just to annoy Ashley further until she finally submits and flattens it into a sheet, stacking it against the wall with a smug grin. Ashley rolls her eyes and turns away.

"I've got work to do, so just stay there. If I catch any funny business, you're Shepard's to deal with, not mine." Ashley threatens the woman as she cocks her head over her shoulder to stare at the metal-bender with a smirk. "Trust me, she's hell in comparison to me, so I'd keep your little tricks to yourself until she finds out what to do with the lot of you."

"You'd know," Kuvira scoffs, rolling her eyes sarcastically. The comment barely agitates Ashley as she smiles crookedly and nods.

"I do," she says with a smug grin, "and for your sake, I hope you don't find out."

Kuvira remains emotionless as Ashley chuckles confidently, turning her head as she stalks away. The metal-bender disguises the sound of her nervous swallow as she senses the rage pouring out of the woman before her. Images of Shepard tossing Korra into the wall like the bender had been nothing but a child's rag doll flash through her brain, muddling with the slowly recurring pain of her injuries. The woman hides her wince, but her aching sigh doesn't go unnoticed by Ashley, who lets her shoulders loosen with the loss of pressure to keep the status quo. She's in charge and she knows it.

"First we have aliens," Ashley mutters as she makes her way over to the work bench, "and now we have time travelling humans."

As she works, Ashley tries to ignore the burning gaze from Kuvira behind her.

/

"Why can't I stay with Asami?" Korra pleads desperately as James takes her inside the elevator. James sees the need and sadness in the young girl's eyes as she folds her hands together and practically begs him to take her back to her friend. The man shakes his head rather reluctantly, knowing that Shepard's orders are final, no matter the guilt that arises in his chest.

"Blue needs space to work, mija. Your friend was roughed up pretty bad back there. That leg wound ain't something a patch of medigel will fix. Trust me," James says, pointing to his scar that runs down his cheek and under his eye. Korra's eyes fill with tears as her hands shake.

"I can't leave her. I've already left her once before. Now she's hurt because of me," Korra whimpers, her chest aching as a sob rips through her lungs. James pauses mid-stride to glance over at her sympathetically. The woman is in her early twenties, but to James, she looks more like a child than anything. The man sighs and reaches out, tugging on her arm softly as he pulls her into the life-support room.

"Look, I know you're scared. This is all overwhelming. Something tells me that you've never seen anything like this before, and I know you must be terrified for your friend. You have to trust me on this, Blue is smarter than anyone I've ever met. She'll figure out a way to help her," James tells her softly, urging her to sit atop the examination table. Korra's hesitant, but her fingers slide across the dried blood matted to her shirt. With a pained groan, she hoists herself up on the table, letting her legs dangle from under her, hovering just above the floor.

"I-I can't lose her," Korra sobs, clenching at her chest. Her fingertips scratch over the metal piece lodged in her skin, causing her to cry out. James' eyes flash and he quickly notices the slow dripping of blood from around the wound. Grimacing, he turns around, reaching for the medical kit on the far wall. He pulls out the box and sets it down on the table beside Korra. The Avatar glances at it hesitantly, though her mind screams for help.

"You won't," James says assuringly, placing his hands on her bobbing knees. Korra's eyes meet him as she sniffles and wipes her eyes. She tries desperately to stop shaking, but nothing seems to appease her fear. James squeezes her kneecaps again, causing her to look at him directly.

"Shepard may seem like your biggest enemy right now, but she's getting your friend the help she needs. The Citadel houses the best hospital in this system. You have to understand that she's doing everything she can. Right now, you just have to wait it out. I know it blows, but you need help too," James murmurs softly, eyeing her chest wound with a slight wince. "That's got to be hurting you. It looks nasty, that's for sure."

"I've been through worse," Korra mutters under breath, more so as a reminder for herself. James doesn't react to the comment, but opens the kit regardless. Korra looks a bit skeptical about having to remove her shirt in front of a man she'd just met a few hours ago, but James gives her another kind smile, setting down the gauze pads and gel upon the table beside her legs.

"I'll be quick, don't worry. I've patched up worse wounds than yours, or your friend's for that matter. It'll only take a minute, I swear." Korra looks apprehensive, but she can't ignore the throbbing heat that pulses out from the wound. Reluctantly, she nods and lays back on the table, feeling small as the man hovers over her. The shaking in her shoulders and frame intensifies with fear when she catches James reaching for a small surgical knife.

"Easy kid, you won't feel a thing. I'm gonna sedate you so I can take the piece out," James explains as he reaches for a needle filled with some kind of serum. Korra's eyes widen and her hands tremble again, but James is there to ease her fears with another small smile.

"S-Sedate? W-What does that mean?" Korra asks, confused. Her voice is hoarse from crying, but James doesn't mind. He points to the piece of shrapnel in her chest and sighs deeply. Korra feels fear run through her spine with a chilling tingle through each interlocking bone.

"It means that I'm gonna put you to sleep for a little while, that way you don't have to be awake when I cut the piece out," James watches Korra tenses up and he quickly adds, "but don't worry, it's totally temporary. You'll wake up in a few hours. Maybe by then, you'll be able to see your friend."

"What if something happens when you put me to sleep?" Korra asks, her eyes lit with trepidation as she glances hesitantly from the needle to James. The soldier is patient and sweet, making sure to not scare the bender more than she already is. He waits until Korra calms down a bit before he talks again, carefully explaining to her, "don't worry, mija. Blue's got the girl sedated, too. You'll both be knocked out for a bit. It's for the best, trust me."

"And Shepard?" Korra asks, suddenly remembering their altercation in the medical bay. Anger builds in her chest, but James shakes his head and smiles.

"Shepard has other things to worry about. Her priorities right now don't involve hurting either of you," he assures her calmly, "and besides, despite her hot head and stubborn attitude, Lola wouldn't ever hurt a civilian, even if you don't quite fall under that category. The commander can be harsh, but she's not cruel. What happened in the med-bay was just her trying to assert her power; she wanted everyone to know she's in charge."

"She won't hurt Asami, right?" Korra's question is so soft and choked that James barely catches it. The soldier nods again and squeezes her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, kiddo," he tells her as she watches Korra's body grow lax, "I promise."

/

Shepard pinches the bridge of her nose before she steps into the comm room. The holographic interface lights up as the fuzzy picture of both Admiral Anderson and Admiral Hackett come to stand before her. Shepard wipes her face clear of any previous conflict and straightens her back, snapping a crisp salute to both her commanding officers. Hackett and Anderson both wave their hands in dismissal, allowing Shepard's arms to fall back to her sides. Hackett clears his throat, the sound garbling from the weak signal and static of the communication line.

"Commander, we've received word of what happened on Mars," Hackett says slowly, his eyes wary and a bit distant, "I understand that the archives were destroyed in the explosion. Did you manage to retrieve Dr T'Soni and the information on the Reapers?"

"Yes, sir. Liara is safe and so is the data packet. We've also picked up three civvies that were on the station. We're heading out to the Citadel to find a better place for them that isn't the ship. The Normandy doesn't have the greatest track record with crew safety," Shepard says with a grimace. The two admirals nod at each other, but Admiral Hackett frowns as she glances nervously to the side.

"Care to share some information on those civilians, Commander?" Hackett asks her with a garbled voice. The static annoys her beyond reason, but she tunes out the scratchy sound and sighs, shrugging as she simply says, "we don't know much about them, sir. One is injured and being tend to by Dr T'Soni, the other two are… _indisposed_ for the lack of a better word."

"Indisposed?" Anderson asks, raising his brow curiously. Shepard sighs and rubs her forehead.

"With all due respect, Admirals, my priority is not saving civvies but trying to bring an end to this war," Shepard says, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice, "so, please, if we could return to the topic at hand." Anderson looks like he's about to refute her suggestion, but Hackett beats him to it.

"Commander Shepard," he says strictly, his gaze narrowing through the blue haze, "your job is to save the lives of all civilians, alien, foreign, friendly, or otherwise. I do not want any unnecessary risks to you or your crew members. Your role in this war is important, but do not lose sight of your mission."

"Yes, sir," Shepard says quietly after sometimes. She mulls his words over, letting them digest before she speaks again, "they've somehow managed to slip through a time warp. It's complicated and none of us understand quite yet what's happening, but I swear, we will figure it out. Until then, one is injured, the others are being held under surveillance until we figure out if they're friends or foes."

"Now, wasn't that easy?" Anderson chuckles, smiling at the commander with a knowing glint. Shepard sighs and shrugs again, once again growing irritated. Anderson sees that Shepard has something more to say that doesn't involve the discovery of the three new women.

"What was in that data packet, Commander?" Anderson asks, switching topics - much to Shepard's relief. The woman nods and straightens her back, down to business as her green eyes gleam in the dim blue lighting. She folds her arms in front of her as she speaks, her voice clear and confident.

"Liara has not yet decrypted everything, but from what she told me on Mars, she thinks that the information may be about a weapon that could destroy the Reapers. It's something called 'The Crucible'," Shepard explains, the pounding in her head ceasing for a small period of respite. "We've also recovered Dr Coré's body before the explosion. We've yet to do an autopsy, however. The weapon diagnostics for 'The Crucible' are fully intact and being sent to the science teams at both Arcturus and Lunar stations. Liara thinks there's potential for it to work should we have the sufficient resources." Anderson and Hackett both nod, a grim smile painting their weary faces at the slightest spark of hope that maybe, they can win this war.

"Good. It'd better work, all considering. It may be our last hope, Commander," Anderson tells her as he scratches at his beard. Shepard turns to him, her eyes softening as she glances at the faint scratches and dirt on his face. Anderson smiles again at her, trying to convince her that he's alright.

"How's Earth holding up, sir?" Shepard asks guiltily. Any essence of ruthlessness from before is wiped clean as she lets herself become slightly vulnerable in front of the man who'd practically raised her since she'd been found on one of the street gangs back on Earth. Anderson sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm not gonna lie, Shepard, it looks rough," he says honestly, "we've lost a lot of men and women. Good men and women. We've developed a resistance and we're doing our best to hold them back, but right now things are looking bleak. We need some reinforcements." Shepard steps forward and parts her mouth, but Hackett beats her to the chase, placing a finger up to stop her from speaking the words they both know she's about to say.

"Commander, we know you want to fight, but you're not worth this one battle. We need you gathering intel, making alliances, and building a fleet strong enough to at least distract these metal beasts until we can destroy them," Hackett explains in a strict voice, "it's not just Earth that needs you, Commander, but the entire galaxy. You must go to the council while on course to the Citadel and form a summit that could unite our species."

"With all due respect, Admiral, I'm no diplomat," Shepard says, arching her brow. "I'm a shoot first, ask questions later kind of gal."

"But you've also defeated Sovereign and the Geth back on Ilos, destroyed the Collector home-world and lived to tell the tale," Anderson cuts in proudly, nodding his head in admiration as Shepard lets out a quiet breath of apprehension. "You have the power to be a beacon of hope, an icon, if you must."

"I also wiped out an entire colony of Batarians," Shepard reminds them, though she also grimaces at the statement. "I'm not exactly a saint, Admiral."

"Neither are the Reapers, child," Anderson replies softly, "but you've done more for all our worlds combined then they have."

"Go to the council," Hackett says, catching her attention once more. "Perhaps, they'll also reinstate you as a Spectre. They know the consequences of not having listened to you three years ago, trust me. They'll do anything to keep their people safe, even if it means putting you back in charge."

"Speaking of promotions," Anderson cuts in, smiling at Shepard proudly once more. "I think that we're long overdue on yours, don't you think?"

"Sir?" Shepard asks, confused. Hackett and Anderson both look at each other and nod knowingly before turning back to the woman.

"Shepard, since your reinstatement back on Earth, we've neglected your promotion to captain status," Hackett explains with a smile. "Though, between all three of us, I without a doubt believe it should have come long ago, not now. As Anderson had been promoted to admiral, so shall you to captain. You have been leading the role without the proper title. It only seems fitting that now you become what you were always meant to be."

"Councillor Udina will present you with your new set of tags after your meeting with the council," Anderson nods, though his tone changes to one of mild irritation at the slight mention of his former rival. Hackett grunts in approval, sharing the same sentiment as his fellow admiral.

"With your promotion, you must appoint your own commanding officer and lieutenant commander," Hackett tells her, smiling as she sees the flash of understanding on the new captain's face. "And before you ask, non-alliance members can fill the position, too."

"Would you like to call them in, Captain Shepard?" Anderson asks, his voice adorned with a multitude of admiration and pride. Shepard smiles slightly, despite the guilt weighing down on her chest. The sound of the title causes her heart to beat hard and nervously inside of her chest. She nods hesitantly, still stunned at the recent promotion, and glances at the ship's communication interface.

"EDI, please notify Dr T'Soni and Lt Williams to come the comm room urgently," she orders calmly, despite her bouncing nerves. EDI replies with quick affirmation, letting her know that the two women will be with her shortly. Within a few minutes, the doors to the comm room whoosh open, both Ashley and Liara walking in, panting lightly. There's still blood on Liara's uniform and Shepard winces, but the Asari quickly nods and regains her breath.

"You asked for us, Commander?" Ashley speaks, her voice raw from exertion. Shepard stays silent, and instead looks to both the Admirals. Upon seeing them, the two women snap a crisp salute and nod in respect. Anderson and Hackett wave them down as they'd done with Shepard earlier.

"You've been brought here because your _captain_ has a question to ask you," Anderson tells them, stressing the title. Both Ashley and Liara's brows raise as they turn to Shepard, who still looks a bit hesitant. The woman barely fathoms a nod as she clears her throat and steps forward.

"Ash," she says, her voice softer than usual. It reminds Ashley of the old Shepard, the one before Cerberus brought her back and everything she'd known about the woman had been burned to hell. It's warm and caring, two things that she'd thought Shepard had lost when she'd died three years ago.

"Skipper," Ashley breathes out in return. Shepard stands straighter and nods at her, keeping her stare determined and strong.

"I know we've had our rough patches and we're still working through old wounds, but there's no one I'd rather have as my second in command. You've always been there, even when I was with Cerberus. You've earned every title given to you and I believe there's no better placement for a commander." Shepard's tone is full of admiration and respect, something that Ashley had thought she'd lost just a few moments ago. It's only as she looks into Shepard's eyes that she understands how desperate the commander is for a familiar face, of something to remind her of what she'd been once ago.

"I accept, Captain," Ashley says, saluting the woman strongly. Shepard cracks a faint smile and sighs, replying, "thank you, Commander."

"It's got a nice ring to it," Ashley muses, rousing a half-chuckle from the older woman's throat. Shepard nods her head again, giving her another smile.

"That it does, Ash," she murmurs before turning to Liara. The Doctor's eyes are glazed with emotion. For a moment, Ashley feels a pang of jealousy, but nothing of animosity or frustration burble up. When she sees the complete love in the Asari's eyes, she knows that Shepard made the right match. If anyone could follow her orders should something happen, she'd want no one other than the archaeologist.

"Liara," Shepard says in a bare whisper as she bows her head slightly. "If something ever happens to me, I need to know my crew will be protected. I need to know that the people who are leading them are people whom I trust… and love." Shepard's eyes glance back over at Ashley, but the younger woman ducks her head. _She's an old flame that died out long ago_ , Ashley reminds herself somewhat sadly as memories of a few passion filled nights on the first Normandy with the captain rush through her mind, but she shakes away the thought to glance over at Liara and Shepard.

"I'll do it with honour, Shepard," Liara says, her eyes misting as Shepard takes a breath and solemnly nods her head. The captain turns back to face the two admirals with determination set in her fiery green eyes. She snaps a salute and straightens her back. Anderson and Hackett nod proudly once more.

"Go to the council, Captain Shepard," Anderson says as he watches Hackett salute back before signing off. "Bring us hope one more time." There's a glint in Shepard's eyes as she nods again. She takes a step forward and drops her arm, setting her jaw and jutting her chin up tenaciously.

"I will, sir," she says as she watches Anderson sign off. The woman doesn't turn away as she mutters, "go give them hell."

Ashley leaves the captain and the new lieutenant commander alone as she exits the room, making her way down back to the armoury. Liara's gaze is fixed on Shepard's back. The Human breathes slowly, as if she were still processing all that had happened. Liara steps forward quietly, placing her hand upon Shepard's shoulder. The muscles underneath her Alliance uniform tighten with tension as Shepard turns slightly, her face scrunched in worry. Liara's expression softens at the rare visibility of Shepard's vulnerability.

"Sweetheart," Liara coos as she runs her hand up to Shepard's scarred cheek. The woman looks away and sighs, shaking her head.

"How's the girl?" Shepard asks, her eyes tracing the many splotches of blood upon her outfit. Liara understands the need for a change in topic, so she swallows thickly, furrowing her brows before responding with a soft grunt.

"Luckily, there isn't too much of nerve damage between her kneecaps and her spine. The break was nasty, but straight. That being said, she's lost a substantial amount of blood. We don't have anything in our reserves for her specific type," Liara says softly, wincing as Shepard closes her eyes.

"Give her mine." The words come out before Liara can process them. Shepard's eyes train on hers, and for a moment there's some semblance of the old Shepard in those familiar greens. Liara's breath hitches as she watches Shepard's hands trace her bloodied gauntlets absently.

"You know that I'm o-negative. Just give her one of my reserves until we're at the Citadel," Shepard tells her quietly. "Have you gotten in touch with anyone at Heurta Memorial, yet?" Liara nods, a faint smile creeping up on her face as she squeezes Shepard's wandering hands, thus stilling them.

"An old friend, actually," Liara says with a bigger smile, "Dr Chakwas sends her regards, as well as her requisition to fill the position of chief doctor aboard the Normandy." Shepard's eyes light up and she feels her heart beat inside of her chest. Liara only smiles harder, for she understands how close of a bond the two women shared; from the start of Shepard's career, Karen had been there to nurse her wounds, both physical and emotional.

"Tell her to get her supplies and things ready," Shepard says with a flicker of genuine happiness, "the Normandy welcomes her with open arms."

/

When Korra awakes, she notices that everything is blurry and her head feels like someone had dropped a tiger-seal on it.

"Easy, mija," James' voice comes into hearing as she turns her head with a groan, "it seems like it's your first sedation."

"Mm," Korra mumbles, her eyelids drooping again. Her body feels light and airy, as though she were floating through the clouds.

"Luckily for you, there's minimal scarring to your chest from the wound. I got the shard out, but pieces of shrapnel are still lodged in your muscle. Unfortunately, it's far too danger for me to remove without causing anymore tears or bleeding," James explains, though he still chuckles when Korra glances at him hazily. A faint frown forms on her face in confusion, but then she remembers the reason behind her sedation.

"'Sami…, Asami," she gargles the words, her voice thick from sleep. James lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes reassuringly.

"She's okay, kiddo. Just resting," he tells her gently, giving her an assuring smile. Korra tries to sit up quickly, but only manages to slump forward. James assists her in sitting until she's strong enough to swing her legs over the table to dangle once more in the air. She takes a deep breath the quell the spell of nausea that overwhelms her before she gulps and glances at James with a worried expression.

"I want to see her."

"No can do, Korra. Doc says she needs the room to be clear of anyone until we dock on the Citadel," James explains, feeling guilty as he sees the pout forming on Korra's face. He attempts at another smile, but he knows it won't rid the girl of her anxiety.

"Listen, last I heard from Blue was that Asami was out of the danger zone. Sure, she's still banged up, but she'll live," James tells her assuringly. Korra doesn't seem fazed by the information, however. Instead, she stares at him blankly, tears misting in her eyes.

"Will she walk?" Korra asks the question in a low voice. It takes the soldier by surprise as he raises a brow.

"I… I think so," he says, puzzled by Korra's sudden cloudy expression, "why do you ask?"

Korra's about to answer when the door behind them whooshes open and in walks Shepard. Korra's eyes light with a new fire as she practically launches herself off the bed. In a matter of a few strides, she's standing in front of the captain with her nostrils flaring angrily. James quickly moves to pull her away, but Shepard flashes him a look that warns him to stay out of the picture. The soldier nods and mumbles something incoherent as he maneuvers around them, leaving the two hot-headed women alone in the room.

"What did you do with her?! Why can't I see Asami?!" Korra demands, shoving the woman in front of her. Shepard doesn't react, but she still gazes at Korra with a slight frown. Old memories from her childhood pass through her at the sight of the frustrated young woman, but Shepard shakes them away.

"Your friend needs time to rest. With your current emotional state, it's safe to say that you should not be in the picture with her," Shepard mutters, rolling her eyes at the scorching glare that burns from those bright blue eyes. A pit grows in the soldier's stomach because those eyes remind her too much of what she's lost, and what she may end up losing should the Reapers win. Korra opens her mouth to protest, but Shepard shakes her head.

"You can argue later, but right now there is a matter I need to discuss with you," Shepard cuts her off before she can even speak. Korra thinks about questioning the older woman, but thinks better of it from the glare she receives. Shepard takes a breath and crosses her arms, leaning back slightly.

"You have some strange powers that we have not yet come across. Biotics are something Asari and a few other races have, but nothing of this element manipulation you seem to possess. I need to know how you do it, where you come from, and what sort of danger you pose to my crew and this ship." Korra's brows raise as her glare is replaced with an irritated expression instead. She too, crosses her arms and grunts in disapproval.

"Wow, straight to the point, huh? You really seem to have something against me," Korra growls, biting her lip as Shepard doesn't react.

"I am not in the mood for games, Korra. I need to know what you're capable of creating or destroying," Shepard says, her tone verging on hostile. Not wanting to repeat the events from earlier, Korra quietens. Her hands trace her neck subtly as flashes of the powerful soldier's grip whip through her mind. At the action, she notices Shepard's expression soften, but only by a slight amount.

"I'm the Avatar, I don't really know what else to say," Korra says, shrugging as she ponders what other explanation she could give. Shepard murmurs something unintelligible before she sighs and nods her head. She glances at Korra with another stern stare.

"So your friend Kuvira-"

"She's not my friend." Korra's voice is cold but firm like steel. Shepard pauses as she sees the anger lit in those blue eyes again. The woman takes a breath before back-pedalling, correcting herself as she continues to say, "so, your _associate_ , Kuvira. Is she an Avatar, too?"

"What? No," Korra says, shaking her head with a slight chuckle, "she's only an earth-bender that can metal-bend, too. Big whoop."

"What is this bending you speak of? Is that your manipulation of the elements? Why do you call her an earth-bender and not an Avatar?" The questions come out rapid fire, nearly overwhelming Korra as Shepard's voice begins to rise out of frustration. Korra takes a step back and gulps.

"Well, the Avatar is the master of all four elements, though I can metal-bend, too," Korra explains slowly, thinking carefully about how to tell the impatient captain how bending works. "You see, there are the four elements; earth, air, water, and fire. Some people can bend these elements to their advantage and use them against other people. Water has the ability to heal; fire can also induce lightening-bending, which is like electricity; earth-benders can manipulate the fine granite structures in metal; air-benders can suck the air out of someone's lungs, though they're typically nomadic."

"And you can manage all four? Why is that?" Shepard asks, perplexed. Korra rubs her face and takes another deep breath.

"The Avatar is the representation of balance, hence the ability to master all four elements. I'm a reincarnation of the very first Avatar, Wan, who lived many, many years ago. Each time an Avatar dies, a new one is born in the element that follows its predecessor. For example, the Avatar before me was an air-bender, and therefore I was born as a water-bender. It must seem bizarre to you, I know, but it's really how it works. Surely you must have some history books perhaps that explain the Avatar? Maybe you have an Avatar of your own?" Korra asks, raising her brow. Could it be possible that two Avatar's coexist? The idea both thrills and numbs her as she watches Shepard's eyes darken.

"No, we have nothing of the sort," she mutters, but then an idea sparks in her mind. "But, I may know someone who might."

"Who?" Korra asks as Shepard turns back to look at her with a determined gaze.

"The council on the Citadel has an Asari that has lived near to a thousand years," she says, scratching at a deep scar on her jaw. "Perhaps, she may know more about your kind. Maybe, you can come in handy in our fight." Korra's brows raise up as she shakes her head and lifts her hands dismissively.

"Fuck no, I'm not fighting in your war. I don't understand it, and it's not like any kind of combat I've encountered before. I just want to get Asami out of here and back to Republic City safely. If I wanted to die, I would have stayed on Mars, Commander Shepard."

"It's Captain Shepard to you," Shepard snarls, startling Korra. The older woman wedges a finger into the still healing chest wound of the Avatar, desperately trying to ignore the wince and welling of tears the action causes. Shepard's stare remains glued to the younger girl's fearful irises.

"You will listen to what I have to say or else you won't be seeing your friend anytime soon," Shepard threatens in a hiss. Something triggers a reaction in Korra as the slightest mention of the inventor's safety causes her shoulders to slump and her to look away. Tears roll down her cheeks and Shepard feels another pang of guilt attack her heart. Her skin feels like fire as she feels another one of her scars splitting the skin. Orange light bursts from the new laceration upon the side of her jaw, causing her to growl out in pain. Unfortunately, Korra takes the growl as something hostile, shrivelling up again.

"Fine," Korra mumbles dejectedly, "just please, don't hurt her."

"Good," Shepard says strongly. She glances at the woman before her, noting how she's wearing the same baggy pants as before, but her chest is wrapped up in white bandages. Shepard gazes at the multiple scars on her bare skin, her insides clenching as she notices a particularly long score that runs down the divot of her navel and to her hip in a crooked line, as if someone were trying to physically tear her apart. Shepard pushes away the lingering sympathy and glances back at Korra. "We dock in two hours. I'll get Specialist Traynor to bring you some extra clothes. I think you're about the same size."

"Okay," Korra mutters, still not looking at Shepard. The older woman sighs and rubs the bridge of her forehead.

"Look, we've got a doctor coming from one of the best hospitals in this galaxy to take care of your friend," Shepard explains, her voice quietening to lose the aggressive tone. "Trust me when I say that she's the best of the best. I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life besides her. Asami will be okay."

"Then why can't I see her?" Shepard is taken aback by the sheer need and desperation in Korra's voice.

"Because she's not stable right now. She's breathing and alive, but Liara - Dr T'Soni - thinks that any sort of panic can jeopardize her state. She's lost a substantial amount of blood but her body is still in shock since the explosion. It's not that you can't see her, Korra-"

"It's that I could hurt her if I do," Korra finishes for her solemnly, her eyes trained to the floor. Shepard sighs and scratches the tear in her cheek absently, trying to come up with a way to comfort the young girl. She comes up dry and soon enough, Korra's tears are running freely down her cheeks.

"I get it," she mumbles under her breath, "this is all my fault."

Shepard doesn't reply, even though one half of her mind - the half she'd not been in touch with for a long time coming - screams for her to refute the Avatar's claim. That part of her wants to reach out and wrap her arms around the smaller woman, to wipe the tears that fall from those blue eyes, but she can't. _She's not her_ , Shepard thinks as another wave of memories wash over her, _she's a foreigner whom you don't even know_. Closing the walls back around the newly aroused wounds that she'd thought she'd long since buried, Shepard fixes Korra with a hard stare and stern nod.

"Two hours. James will take you to the bridge when we're ready," she instructs, ignoring the turmoil within her.

The skin near her scar splits again.

"Yeah," Korra replies, walking back to the table. She hops up with a wince before curling her arms around her bare stomach. "I'll be there."

/

 _"Jane, come help with dinner."_

 _Jane glances up from the colouring pad and grins toothily at her mother. The five year old hobbles to her feet and darts into the kitchen, her arms launching themselves around her mother's waist. Her head lands on the swell of her mother's stomach and she smiles as she hears the small thud from beneath the cloth of her apron. Hannah's eyes soften as she looks down at her daughter, squeezing lightly at one of those pale arms. Her other hand weaves through the curled locks of the child's hair, smoothening out the tangles._

 _"When is she gonna get here, Mama?" Jane asks, glancing up at her mother with an anticipated expression. Hannah only smiles harder, squeezing her daughter's arm tighter as she leads them further into the kitchen. Jane instinctively understands, bolting from her mother's side to reach for the stack of plates before setting them up on the mahogany table. Outside the window, the sunsets over the pale green fields, painting the sky orange and red._

 _"Hopefully after your father returns home," Hannah muses, her voice growing distant as she thinks of Richard, "I'm sure he'd want to meet her with you."_

 _"Can I pick the name please, Mama?" Jane asks, settling herself down on her chair as her mother brings over the pot of steaming stew. Hannah chuckles as she sets the food down and situates herself on the chair beside her eldest daughter, nodding happily._

 _"What did you have in mind, sweetheart?" Hannah asks, serving some of the food to her offspring. Jane picks at the broccoli and shoves it away with a disgusted glance before grinning back up at her mother, her green eyes lit with innocent curiosity that could only be found in a child._

 _"Rachel, Mama," Jane says proudly, "I wanna name her Rachel."_

"Captain Shepard?"

Shepard snaps her gaze up to see Samantha walk into the private cabins. A snarl plays at the older woman's lips as she hastily wipes tears she'd no idea had been falling away from her face and cleaning up before the Indian woman could get a good look at her. The specialist's eyes are wary with fear as she watches the great captain rise with an angered expression and her eyes lit furiously. The glare is smouldering and Sam has to check that she's not burned up herself. Shepard stalks towards her like an animal - a beast - would its prey. The younger woman resists the urge to shrivel and cry as she salutes her.

"We've docked, Ma'am," Traynor tells her, desperately trying to keep the quiver in her voice from cracking further, "we've tried alerting you-"

"Get Korra from the crew deck," Shepard interrupts her as she reaches for her blazer jacket from the side of her desk. "I want both her and Liara at the port in five minutes, tops. Also, patch Dr Chakwas through and tell her to bring whatever supplies she needs. I want her on this ship, ready to go, before sun down. Understood, Specialist?" Sam hazards a small nod as she quickly jerks and turns away, leaving the older woman alone in her room again.

"Captain Shepard," EDI's voice rings out over the comm, "you've been experiencing high levels of blood pressure and your brain wave patterns are slightly above abnormal. This indicates immense levels of stress and internal tension. Are you in need of medical assistance?"

"No," Shepard barks as she rushes into the elevator. There's a pause in the air before EDI calmly says, "very well. Logging you out, Shepard."

The elevator stops on the crew deck, and in walk Korra and Liara both. The youngest woman, upon seeing the glare set upon the red-head's face, presses herself into the back of the small metal booth anxiously, her eyes drawn to a single spot on the floor. Traynor's uniform is a bit small on her, causing Shepard to glance at the bulging muscles in her arms. An idea sparks in her head, but before she can make a comment, Liara observes the nervous gesture of Korra's wince and sighs sympathetically, much to Shepard's disapproving grunt. The older woman crosses her arms and rolls her eyes at the captain's obviously childish behaviour and pushes the button for the bridge. The ride is silent and tense, but thankfully short.

"Dr Chakwas will be on board within the hour," Liara says as they exit the elevator. At this, Korra's eyes light up.

"Asami's getting help? Will she be awake soon? Can I see her? Do you need me to-"

"All I need for you is to be quiet and follow me," Shepard snarls, cutting her off. Again, her skin protests and this time Liara's azure pools flare at the sight of the orange line on the side of her jaw splitting under the stress. At her love's distress, Shepard sighs and lowers her voice, taking a breath.

"Korra, look," she says, placing both hands on Korra's trembling shoulders, "just please, listen to me, okay?"

"How can I trust you?" Korra breathes, tears welling in her eyes. "You take me away from Asami, you keep me in the dark, you threaten me, you bribe me to help you at the cost of my friend's life - how do I know you're not just going to kill me or her?"

"Because this isn't about death, Korra," Shepard says, her voice cracking slightly as she whimpers, "there's already too much death."

"Then what is this all about? Why do you need me?" Korra asks pleadingly, her hands folded together desperately. Shepard releases her hold on the Avatar and glances downwards, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sucks in a deep breath.

"I don't know, I just need to figure this out," Shepard tells her earnestly, glancing back up. "I need to figure _you_ out."

"How many times must I say it before you understand that I don't want to hurt you? I just want to get Asami and get out of here, dammit." Korra's cheeks are damp with tears now, and some of the crew members on the deck have paused to look in their direction. Shepard shoots them all a glare that sends them back on their paths, letting the commotion fizzle out to just them once more. Shepard sighs and calms down before turning back to face Korra.

"I want to save you and your friend both, Korra, but I need you to trust me," Shepard says, her voice drawing thin on desperation. "I may not act like it, but you have to understand, I am _not_ your enemy right now. I want you safe just as much as you do. I know it's not much, but it's all I've got."

"Yeah," Korra scoffs, tearing her eyes away, "but is it enough?"

"Look, kid, we have some of the best scientists and archaeologists in this galaxy on the Citadel," Shepard insists further, "you just need to stick it out for a few moments longer until we figure out what to do next. It's not just hard for you, but for us also. We just discovered that you are from a time era that not even Liara was born into; it's a tough get for all of us, okay? Just give me a chance to understand our next step."

"Our?" Korra says with a glare, "there is no _our_ , Shepard. I am not part of your team."

"Shepard," Liara says before Shepard can hotly fire back an insult. "As much you enjoy wasting time arguing, we have a meeting to attend. The council never did like being held late. I suggest we make our way to the chambers now. Please and thank you."

"Fine," Shepard and Korra both huff out at the same time. Liara bites her lip frustratingly as she leads the two hotheaded women out of the airlock and onto the docking pad. Korra follows Shepard slowly, watching her every movement with hesitance that comes from wandering the world alone for six months. Her eyes never leave Shepard's back until her world is bathed in bright purple, blue, and white lights.

When she looks up, she immediately thinks she's in the Spirit World.

The first thing that she notices is the people; there are so many people. All of them are bustling around and trying to find out where they're going. Subconsciously, she sticks closer to Shepard's side, subtly seeking protection from the stronger, taller woman. All around the people, working on what to be some sort of interface mover screens are these green, spider-like creatures that come up to her waist height. The woman's eyes bug out as she sees the size of their bulging black eyes and thin striped antennae that pool from their small heads. Shepard goes up to talk to a holographic version of one of those Asari-things that Liara said she was, but her attention is drawn back to the weird bugs. Her hand curiously extends and she pokes at its side.

"Do not disturb the Keepers," an automated voice nearly sends her sprawling into the wall out of fear. Korra whips her head around to see a small glowing orb drawing closer to her, blinking every couple of sentence. Korra's breathing grows heavy as she presses herself into the wall.

"W-What the hell are you? A spirit?" She asks with dread. The orb doesn't do anything as it stays there, hovering in front of Korra.

"Keyword: _Spirit_ matches no result in our database," the orb responds in a monotone drone, "would you like to try to refine your search?"

"R-Refine my search?"

"Our sensory information is picking up low levels of the neurotransmitter epinephrine and a steadily increasing heart rate of one-forty over eighty. Are you in need of medical attention?" The orb asks, blinking a few more times. Korra shakes her head, her eyes widening as she stares at it in fear.

"Just get away!" Korra says, swatting at the orb, but her hands claw through the air as the orb blinks again.

"Would you like to terminate this session?" The orb asks her without any emotion. Korra nods furiously, her heart slowly ceasing the thud as the orb beeps twice before floating over to someone else harassing one of those creepy green bugs.

"They're called drones," Liara's voice sounds in her ear. Korra relaxes slightly at the sound of her smooth pitch, her head turning to see those gentle azure eyes peering into her own with a bemused expression. The woman's hands slide off the wall and shove themselves into the pants pockets.

"Drones?" Korra tries to ask smoothly, though her voice still shakes. Liara smiles and nods, reaching out to rub the tension out of her shoulder.

"They're peaceful, Korra. Unless they're programmed for it, drones do not operate on combat purposes," she explains, watching as the fear slowly dissipates from Korra's eyes, only to be replaced by mild embarrassment and shame. The younger woman grumbles and looks away, blushing.

"Yeah, well I didn't really understand what it was," Korra mutters as she watches Shepard stalking back towards them. "Forgive me if I question everything after a psychotic woman with orange scars and red eyes kidnapped me and my friend and is currently holding us hostage." Oddly, Liara smiles knowingly at the statement, causing Korra's brows to scrunch together with confusion. Liara squeezes her shoulder again, sighing tiredly as she sees Shepard.

"Often times, war stems from fear," Liara says softly, "and we often fear what we don't know."

/

"Ah, Commander Shepard," Udina's secretary smiles as she greets the infamous woman, holding out her hand.

"It's Captain Shepard," she corrects her bluntly, looking around for Udina. "Where is he?"

"The meeting has already begun, Captain. It's the second door on your left," the secretary says quietly, her lips pulled into a taut line as she watches Liara walk into the room with Korra on her heels. The two Asaris lock gazes, but the secretary is left averting her gaze first. Liara only smirks as she reaches out and gently tugs on Shepard's arm, drawing her away from the other alien with a forceful pull. Korra watches the interaction, oblivious but also confused as the two make their way to the council chambers. Before they reach the door, Shepard turns around and faces Korra with a stern glance.

"Wait in the back. Don't speak unless spoken to, alright?" Shepard asks, though her tone is not hostile. Korra nods and sighs, following her inside. Up at the top, there are three figures. One of them is one of those weird blue (why are all the aliens blue, Korra has no idea) chicken-looking alien, and beside him stands some lizard-sembling thing. The only familiar race that she knows well by now is the Asari that stands beside the human. None of them look entirely pleased or relieved to see her, but the way they nod at Shepard as she enters suggests that they hold some semblance of respect for the captain.

As she'd been told, Korra sits and listens patiently.

"The Reapers are in our space, as well," the Turian councillor says, his voice ringing out over the vast chamber. "Earth is no more or less important than any council home world." His tone is gentle but desperate. He turns to the human, Udina, who looks peeved at his comment.

"But _Earth_ ," he stresses the word with a grunt, "was the first council world hit. By all reports, it faces the brunt of the attack."

"How do you know this is the brunt?" The Asari, Tevos (as Liara had begrudgingly mentioned to her in the elevator), responds. "And by which reports?"

"By _your_ reports," the other Salarian councillor replies with a hiss.

Up ahead, Korra makes out Liara's shaking head and disappointed expression. She can tell by the tensing of her shoulders that she's holding back a heated argument, but luckily, Shepard stalks up to the podium in front of the four ministers before the well-respected Asari can blow her gasket. Korra can't help the small grin that forms on her lips as she watches Shepard point at them furiously, and she can only imagine the glare on the woman's face as she opens her mouth and begins to scold them for their ignorance in the past three years.

"The reports are accurate," Shepard tells them as calmly as she can, "Earth was attacked - by the Reapers. And it's just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare." Those angry, red-centred green eyes pierce through the four councillors with intimidation, not desperation. Korra can hear the tone in her voice; shivers run down her spine when she remembers Kuvira's voice being too similar. Dread runs through her like ice.

Could Shepard be just like Kuvira?

"Each of us faces a similar situation," Tevos responds calmly, her eyes trained on Shepard. "Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders." At this, Liara's head jerks upwards and her eyes flash. A word floats past her lips, but Korra can't make it out. Beside her, Shepard barely stiffens at the comment. Tevos is unyielding, but not unsympathetic as she softly says, "if we lend our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall."

"We must fight this enemy together!" Udina says sharply, turning to face the Asari with a harsh glare. Tevos doesn't react, but before she can reply, the Salarian steps forward, his big black eyes trained on the human challenging the woman beside him.

"And so we should just follow you to Earth? Ridiculous," he hisses, shaking his head in disapproval. "Humans. Always looking out for themselves."

"Enough," the Turian councillor interrupts, staring at both of them frustratingly before turning back to Shepard. "Even if we were to unite our forces, what makes you think it would be enough to take down the Reapers?" The question hangs in the air, leaving a pregnant pause. Shepard glances at Liara, who nods and steps forward, touching her omni-tool and bringing up a picture of some weapon schematics on a giant screen in front of the council.

"I don't expect you to follow me without a plan." Or at all, Shepard thinks begrudgingly, but swallows her own irritation. She nods at Liara, knowing it would be better if the level-headed Asari explained the weapon rather than herself; she was never one for diplomacy.

"Councillors… we have that plan," Liara says as she touches another invisible pad on her arm, "a blueprint. Created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers many eons ago." A few more schematics and designs float by, and soon enough, Korra's leaning forward in her seat, noting something very similar with the design of the weapon and the cannon from the spirit weapon Kuvira had created during her siege on Republic City.

"A blueprint for what?" The Turian councillor asks, eyeing the pictures skeptically.

"It's a weapon," Korra blurts out, causing all the heads in the gallery to turn and face her. The woman cups her hand over her mouth sheepishly as she sees Shepard's stare burn into hers. She tries to slump into her seat, but it's too late. Every eye is trained on her. The Salarian councillor snorts, leaning back as he stares at the foreigner with hate-filled eyes. He glances between Udina, Shepard, Korra, and the council disapprovingly.

"Typical that Humans can't even understand simple chamber rules," the Salarian growls, "and are you even part of the Alliance? Who are you?"

"She's the Avatar," Liara says, speaking for Shepard before the captain says something less polite. She turns to face Tevos, who's eyes have widened slightly. The Turian seems just as confused as the Salarian, but makes no effort to speak because the lizard-man beats him to it.

"And why for any purpose, should we care about that?" He asks, glaring at Liara.

"Because she's been around longer than you've existed, Councillor," Tevos' voice cuts in, sharp but also interested. She steps forward, curling her hand out, beckoning for Korra to draw herself out from the darkness and face them. "Come here, child. Let us have a look at you."

"I'm not a kid," Korra mutters as she rolls her eyes, standing and walking over to where Shepard is staring daggers into her back. Tevos smiles, though her eyes are distant and misunderstood. She leans over the railing and peers at Korra as though she were a specimen, not a normal person.

"To someone like Captain Shepard, maybe," Tevos says wisely, a slight twinkle in her eyes, "but not to me. I have lived near to a thousand years, young one. Your life is but a spec in my timeline. Though, I have only heard stories of the Avatar. Things my mother would tell me - lore, she'd say. I never thought that the fables would ring true. I still don't." The last sentence jars Korra to the spot, causing her to cock her brow.

"What?! Why? I'm literally standing right here!" Korra asks, waving her arms up frustratingly. Shepard smirks at the attitude, but at the swift and sharp nudge delivered to her side by Liara, Shepard grunts and steps forward, standing beside Korra supportively.

"We've seen her bending," Shepard says, nodding her head, "she _is_ the Avatar."

"Impossible," Tevos murmurs, her gaze never breaking Korra's own.

"Wait, what are we talking about? First an unreasonable request and now children's stories?" The Salarian councillor snarls. "What next, Captain? Do you expect us to plate ourselves on a silver platter for the Reapers? This is absurd. I will have no part of this nonsense when my home is in trouble."

"Wait!" Korra interrupts, waving her hands out again. "Let me show you."

The Salarian goes to protest, but Tevos waves her hand up to silence him. Korra shifts her weight anxiously from foot to foot as Tevos nods down at her, her eyes intently watching the young woman. Korra takes a deep breath, glancing at Shepard and Liara, who also nod in support. Comforted in her small following, Korra pulls her arms up into a bending stance. She focuses her energy, her anger and frustration into a tightly compacted ball of heat into her chest. From there, she shifts the energy into her arms until finally her each fist forms a dagger-shaped blade of fire.

"Fire," Tevos says with a smirk as the others gape on, "most impressive. I am assuming you can master the other three?"

Korra blasts a cushion of air towards the Salarian councillor, causing his robes to crinkle and disarray. Shepard hides the smirk that forms on her face when Korra grins wickedly. Tevos watches silently and inquisitively as Korra flicks her wrist and the soil in the potted plants by the columns burst from their receptacles and hover in the air. The Avatar closes her eyes and breathes deep, curling her fingers to draw out the small flecks of water from the plants. Soon, all four elements hover around her. Korra grins as she digs deep, reaching for that last spark within her.

A spark that never comes.

The elements drop and a few people gasp, but not for the same reasons as Korra. Horror and panic strike through the Avatar's chest as she desperately searches within herself for that voice, for that support, but nothing is there but her own flesh and blood. _This can't be happening again, I just got you back, where did you go?_ Korra thinks in a panic, her eyes flashing open, blue and bold. She grits her teeth and channels the strongest wave of spiritual energy she can muster, but still there is only silence that answers back. Dread fills her bones as she glances up at Tevos, who seems to ignore her fear.

Raava is gone.

"Interesting," Tevos murmurs as she steps down from the podium. She descends the automatic stairs that rise from the ground until she is standing before Korra. Behind her, the other councillors are muttering amongst themselves, but neither of them dare speak louder than the Asari. "So, the Avatar does exist. I'd thought you were nothing but a simple children's tale. My apologies, Avatar…?"

"Korra," the younger woman barely gets the word out, her mind still stuck on the lingering absence within her. Tevos' eyes flash with worry and subtle suspicion, but she doesn't question the Avatar. Instead, she walks around Korra to glance at Shepard, nodding her approval.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day where the Avatar's existence would hold true," Tevos says, smiling at the captain with warm approval. Both Shepard and Korra look confused. Even Liara, with her multiple doctorates and extensive Prothean-era knowledge, seems wary of the other Asari.

"Why?" Korra chokes out, "why are you surprised that I am here?" A part of her already knows the answer to her question, as she can't find the spirit within her. A part of her feels that familiar hollowness from six months and two years ago, from when she'd been broken. She'd just been fixed, she'd just… just accepted what had happened, and now Raava is gone once again.

"Enough of this, Tevos," the Turian councillor interrupts. "Great, we found this 'Avatar', but we have pressing issues."

"Finally," the Salarian says in a grumble. Tevos sighs and murmurs something to Shepard before ascending the steps and taking her place on the podium, with an irritated expression on her speckled blue face, she nods at the other councillors to continue their discussion from before the tangent.

"Right, with all this nonsense aside, we can finally turn to the really important issues at hand," the Turian says somewhat agitatedly, but Korra doesn't even react. She falls silent, her shoulders slumping as she basically - pathetically - cowers behind Shepard. All of her previously exuded confidence is thrown out the window with the sudden relapse, leaving her more vulnerable than ever. Shepard senses the discomfort and steps forward. Despite her fallouts with the hot-headed young adult, she still feels some instinctual connection with her and chooses to direct the attention away from her.

"Please, councillors, what do you want to know about 'The Crucible'?" Shepard asks, more politely than usual. The Salarian gestures to it with a prod of his talons. His eyes narrow in on the sharp, pointed end of the giant sphere jutting out from the long tail. He cocks his head analytically.

"This weapon, is it capable of destroying the Reapers?" He asks doubtfully. Shepard rubs the back of her neck and takes a deep breath.

"So it would seem," Liara answers quickly, nodding her head. For the first time since the start of the meeting, the Salarian's gaze grows serious.

"The scale seems so…," he trails off until he finds a way to finish his thought, "it would be a colossal undertaking."

"No," Shepard interrupts as she fights back the urge to shoot the smirk off the Salarian's face. "I forwarded the plan to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the Human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction." The Turian's brow raises, but he keeps quiet. Tevos is back to staring at Korra, and Udina looks torn between believing Shepard or siding with the council. Liara steps forward, her eyes narrowing in on the four council members.

"Our initial calculations suggest it is feasible to build," she responds, earning a snort from the Salarian. Shepard glares at him before gritting her teeth and finishing Liara's statement by growling out, "if we work together."

"Have you considered that the Reapers destroyed the Protheans?" Tevos asks, eyeing Shepard warily. "What good did this weapon do?"

"It was incomplete," Liara answers back snippily, "there was a missing component. Here." Liara brings up another screen with alien language scribbled all over the schematics. "Something referred to only as 'The Catalyst'. But they ran out of time before they could finish it. The schematics are more than possible, and we have far more advanced technology now than they did back during their war." The Turian sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers?" The councillor asks with a slight tone of hesitation, almost as though he were contemplating his offer. Shepard nods, gritting her teeth as she takes a deep breath, quickly responding by saying, "Liara believes it can work, and so do I. Unless you have a better plan, councillor. I'm all ears." Salarian arches a scaly brow in disbelief at Shepard's rude scoff. The captain glances at Udina with a muted grunt.

"And while I haven't always stood eye-to-eye with Udina, he's right about this," Shepard explains, drawing out the words slowly, "we need to stand together. Now, more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being the in galaxy if we don't stop them." The Salarian passes a glance between the Human councillor and the Spectre with a frown. Even Tevos looks slightly skeptical.

"The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup," the Asari says with a heavy heart. Shepard's eyes blaze as she steps forward, her fists lighting up with blue energy that cause Korra's eyes to snap off from their stare on the ground.

"So you're willing to let Earth take the fall for all of you?!" Shepard snarls viciously, shaking her head in fury. "How could you think this the right thing?!"

"I cannot afford to invest my time or science teams into a blind hope, Captain," the Salarian grunts out, shaking his head. "If anything, you'd be better off evacuating Earth." Shepard's eyes glow red as she steps forward, her fists clenched tightly as she straightens her shoulders and glares menacingly at him.

"And go where? Sur'kesh? Tell me you'd let my people come stay there, _Councillor,_ " Shepard practically spits the title, "then I'll gladly evacuate Earth."

"Your temper will get you nowhere, Shepard," the Salarian grunts, stepping off the podium. "However, I hate you breeding Humans enough to know where the line is drawn. I will consider your offer, but in the meantime, I must report in with my Special Tasks Groups stationed around the Sol system to know the damage of the invasion. We are convening a summit amongst our species. If we manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you."

"And you?" Shepard growls, staring at the Turian as the Salarian councillor walks away. He sighs and rubs his head with his talons.

"It's a lot to ask when we're spread thin, Captain," he mutters, closing his eyes, "but I will also think about it for the summit. I'm sorry, Captain, but I think this is best we can do." Shepard knows that she should be grateful for the thought, but right now, she wants nothing more than to scream at these blind idiots, to show them the rotting corpses back on Earth, the screaming children burning alive at the plight of the Reaper's wrath, but she knows that yelling will get her nowhere.

"Thank you," she says instead as Udina mutters something about meeting him in his office after the meeting. Soon, all who remain are Tevos and the three women from the Normandy. The Asari councillor walks back down the steps and turns to face the Asari and the captain.

"Please tell me you will spare something," Liara pleads softly, "for Thessia's sake, Thea."

"Liara, you must understand that the commandos and justicars are working hard to protect the many colonies we have, not just Thessia," Tevos says, her voice grim. "I want to put faith in your plan, but I don't have enough proof that this will work. We cannot afford loss." Shepard's eyes widen and her breath leaves her instantly.

"We will _all_ die if we don't stop them," Shepard says, her voice cracking. "Why can't anyone see that?!"

"Because in light of death, we are all blind," Tevos responds, her gaze flickering over her shoulder to Korra's defeated and still shocked face. The younger woman shivers, but doesn't look over at her. Suddenly, Korra feels queasy and feverish at the same time. Tevos' face only darkens as she nods at Shepard sympathetically. The captain looks devastated and shocked, her eyes glazing with anger and frustration, but also disappointment in herself.

"Good luck, Captain," Tevos says gently, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. Shepard rips herself away, shaking her head as she growls lowly. Tevos doesn't need to hear any of it, however, as she glances back at Korra, who's now staring at her with tears in her eyes. Her expression is knowing and hollow, two feelings that Tevos knows well. It breaks her heart, but she knows that Korra is living a life with a fate that she cannot escape.

"You asked me why I was surprised you were here," Tevos says softly, drawing the younger woman's attention back to her. Korra doesn't say anything as Tevos sighs, bitterly saying, "I'm guessing you figured it out already, Avatar Korra." Shepard raises her brow and glances back at Korra, confused.

"Figured what out?" She asks, knitting her brows together. Liara sees the flicker of desolation in Korra's ice blue depths as her head cocks upwards. Tears cascade down her cheeks and she sighs, sniffling. Tevos gives her a bittersweet nod of sympathy, before turning to face the captain.

"Shepard," Tevos whispers her name in a fleeting moment. "The last Avatar died two thousand and ten years ago… _today_."

"Okay? What does that mean?" Shepard asks, glancing over at Korra. The Avatar isn't looking at them, but instead the ground. Tevos doesn't speak, though the tension builds and threatens to drown them all. It hits Liara next as the blue woman does the math, causing the archaeologist to gasp sadly. Korra's eyes close at the sound, but she chokes back a heavy sob. Shepard's chest grows heavy with worry as Korra's eyes open and fix on her own stare. Her icy eyes send shivers down her spine. Shepard's jaw hinges as she sees the visible discomfort on the young woman's face, and her stomach twists anxiously.

Finally, Korra admits the words she'd known since having felt the absence of Raava.

"I was…," she says, stumbling as her voice cracks, "I _am_ the last Avatar."


End file.
